


Наследный принц Эребора

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Slave fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За рабочим столом, склонившись над россыпью камней, сидел гном-ювелир. Услышав звуки шагов, он обернулся, резко поднявшись, сдвинул на лоб очки и с неприязнью уставился на вошедших. Фили оглядел его с головы до ног – от простой рабочей одежды, до темных, почти черных поблескивающих глаз, натолкнулся на его взгляд и замер, тронув Торина за плечо.<br/>- Его зовут Кили, - сказал Торин, - он полукровка… и ты можешь делать с ним все, что захочешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наследный принц Эребора

«Его испугал взгляд Питера.  
Это был взгляд короля, спаси меня, Боже, лицо короля - ярость, пылающая как солнце».  
(с) Стивен Кинг

 

Фили никогда не любил собственные дни рождения.  
Начиналось с того, что прадед говорил речь. Заканчивалось - тем же. Говорить Трор умел и любил. Сапфировые украшения покачивались в его бороде, эльфийское вино сияло в хрустальном кубке, тонкие нитки пузырьков тянулись со дна.  
Еда стыла на столе.

\- ... настоящий гном должен быть ответственным, серьезным, и держать в стальном кулаке все: дом, быт, жену, - прадед стиснул кулак, потрясая им, - а ты, Фили, я уверен, настоящий гном.

Фили кивал, поддакивал, изнывая со скуки. Ему не хотелось эльфийского вина, которое легко шибало в голову, отдаваясь потом болью, несильной, но неприятной. Ему хотелось выпить пива с кем-нибудь из парней из охраны, или с Торином. Но Торин чинно восседал одесную Трайна, держа в руке кубок. Легкая улыбка была на его губах, и долгая речь не тяготила его.

\- ...и, таким образом, надеюсь, что ты достойно продолжишь династию Дурина в веках! За наследного принца! За Фили!  
\- За Фили! - воскликнули все, а виновник торжества, подняв кубок, отхлебнул немного, а потом махом опрокинул вино в себя - все, до последней капли. Сапфировые подвески колыхнулись в тонких косицах – такие же дорогие, редкие сапфиры, как в бороде Трора  
Только эльфийский король, приглашенный в Эребор по случаю празднества, заметил тщательно скрываемую тоску и тонко усмехнулся, изогнув красивые губы.

***

\- Больше никогда не буду пить эту дрянь! - простонал Фили, выползая на балкон. Торин рассмеялся и вышел следом за ним.  
\- Может, покуришь? - фыркнул Торин, доставая кисет.  
\- Ну уж нет, спасибо, - Фили попытался подышать свежим воздухом, но от него тоже мутило, и он, перегнувшись через парапет, повис бессильно, пытаясь унять головокружение и тошноту.  
\- Ну что, полегче не стало? - усмехнулся Торин, закрывая трубку от ветра, чтоб хорошо ее раскурить.  
\- Треклятые... эльфы с их пенной отравой! - Фили прислонился к колонне. - Нет, больше никогда.  
\- Трор просто обожает эльфов.  
\- Зато Траин - нет. И твой отец их терпеть не мог.  
Фили кивнул - он не помнил родителей и знал только рассказы о них.  
\- Это твой праздник, - усмехнулся Торин, тоже не совсем трезвый, - получай удовольствие!  
\- Имел я такое удовольствие...  
\- Кстати говоря, - поднял бровь тот, - раз уж ты теперь совершеннолетний, то я хочу сделать тебе подарок.  
\- Ты же уже сделал, - Фили вскинул руку, любуясь широким тяжелым браслетом, - спасибо тебе.  
\- Это будет особый подарок, - Торин явно что-то замыслил, - хотел для себя оставить, но раз такое дело…  
Фили потер лоб ладонью, посмотрел на Торина внимательно. Голова кружилась слегка, но слова Торина здорово заинтересовали.  
\- Ты ведь у нас еще девственник, - сказал тот с усмешкой, чуть приподняв бровь.  
\- Эй, - покачал пальцем Фили, - у меня есть девушка.  
Торин всезнающе усмехнулся, а потом сунул руку за пазуху и вытянул оттуда связку ключей. Отсчитав нужный, он снял его с кольца и протянул Фили.  
\- И какую же дверь он отпирает?  
\- Пойдем, покажу. Это на одиннадцатом ярусе.

***

Фили с сомнением следовал за Торином, спускаясь все ниже и ниже в гору. У одиннадцатого яруса Эребора была дурная слава – здесь содержали преступников, не заслуживающих смертной казни. Так же здесь держали тех, кого не могли приговорить к пожизненному изгнанию из горы – тех, кто слишком много знал и мог навредить.

Охранялся одиннадцатый ярус с удвоенной силой, но Торина и Фили пропустили без вопроса – наследников Дурина каждый знал в лицо.  
Торин остановился перед одной из дверей – шестой по счету от поворота, и кивнул на нее Фили. Тот, непонимающе уставившись наТорина, сунул ключ в замочную скважину, темную, забитую с той стороны.

Дверь с тихим скрипом отворилась, и они оба вошли внутрь, в небольшую комнату, освещенную весьма ярко – тут и там горели свечи, оплывая длинными, извилистыми потеками. За рабочим столом, склонившись над россыпью камней, сидел гном-ювелир. Услышав звуки шагов, он обернулся, резко поднявшись, сдвинул на лоб очки и с неприязнью уставился на вошедших. Фили оглядел его с головы до ног – от простой рабочей одежды, до темных, почти черных поблескивающих глаз, натолкнулся на его взгляд и замер, тронув Торина за плечо.  
-Его зовут Кили, - сказал Торин, - он полукровка… и ты можешь делать с ним все, что захочешь.

Фили остолбенел. Он даже не почувствовал, как Торин, похлопав его по плечу, пожелал ему удачи.  
Полукровка стоял, стискивая в пальцах ограненный аметист, от камней на столе - лучи рассыпались по стенам. Множество свечей горело слишком ярко, слишком ярко для таких слов и таких дел. Дверь хлопнула громко, словно отсекая его от остального Эребора, и

Фили выдохнул.  
\- Эээ… Кили? – облизнул он пересохшие губы.  
Тот смерил его мрачным, исподлобья, взглядом, снял очки и отодвинул свой стул, будто снова хотел приняться за работу, но не рискнул сесть, оставив врага за спиной.  
\- Меня зовут Фили, - сказал Фили, чувствуя, что губы вновь пересохли – то ли от эльфийского вина, то ли от происходящего. Он не был уверен в том, что именно имел в виду Торин, сказав "делай с ним что захочешь". Но Фили точно знал, что не хочет сейчас играть ни в камушки, ни в расшибалочку, ни петь дуэтом. В голове слегка звенело.

\- Тебе не скажется, что тут чересчур светло? –нервно выдохнул Фили, разглядывая свечи. Послюнив пальцы, он подошел и загасил одну над столом. Кили молчал, следя внимательно за его движениями, и отходил, когда тот оказывался слишком близко. Вскоре большая часть свечей в комнате погасла, и в полумраке Кили показался ему красивее, чем в ярком свете.  
\- Ты правда полукровка? - спросил Фили, разглядывая его редкую, невзрачную для гнома щетину. Придвинулся ближе и потянулся ладонью, чтоб потрогать.  
\- Нет, - зашипел тот, - я король Эребора, а ты какой-то мудак. Вали отсюда!  
\- Но…  
\- Вали, я сказал! – Кили ударил его по руке, невольно метнувшись к выходу, но далеко не убежал – мешала цепь на ноге, да и бежать было некуда. Фили заметил небольшую дверь, ведущую, видимо, в смежную комнату.

\- Что там? Спальня? – он подошел ближе к полукровке, рассматривая его вблизи.  
С интересом дотронулся до ворота его рубахи, заметив, как подрагивает кадык. Никогда еще никого не раздевал, даже Торин это понял, а теперь вот можно было попробовать. Фили уверенно взялся обеими руками, потянул с плеч засаленную рабочую жилетку с множеством карманов и отбросил ее в сторону. Кили прижался спиной к стене, обжигая его своим темным взглядом. Не смел поднять руку и оттолкнуть, ударить не смел.

\- Не бойся, - пробормотал Фили, расстегивая на нем свободную рубаху. Под рубахой обнаружилась мускулистая грудь, почти безволосая, с плоскими темными сосками. Можно было потрогать, прикоснуться, наконец, к живому телу – никаких ухаживаний, свадьбы и муторни. И правда - подарок на совершеннолетие.  
\- Тебя что ли бояться, ублюдок! – сощурился тот, усмехнувшись, и ловко плюнул ему в лицо. Тут же получил по зубам и приложился виском о стену. Фили молча ударил его еще раз так, как учили – чтоб сразу повалить на землю и добить. Кили упал, распластавшись на полу, проскреб коротко остриженными ногтями по полу и задышал тяжело.  
Придавив его коленом, чтоб не убежал, Фили попытался его раздеть, и, когда не вышло - рванул рубаху, попросту разорвав ее. Добрался до его соска и ткнул в него пальцем, вновь невольно облизываясь. Полукровка лежал, запрокинув голову, и посасывал разбитую губу. Кровь вперемешку со слюной скопилась в уголке рта.

\- В спальню, - коротко скомандовал Фили, поднимаясь с него. Аккуратно расстегнул кафтан, пока тот поднимался. Длины цепи, приваренной к стене около дверного косяка, как раз хватало полукровке, чтоб спокойно сесть на кровать. Здесь, на взгляд Фили, было уже чересчур темно, а он все еще не успел разглядеть свой подарок как следует.  
\- Раздевайся, - велел он, принеся пару подсвечников, расставил их. И сам, аккуратно перекинув кафтан через спинку стула, начал стаскивать с себя штаны. Даже спиной чувствовал волнение полукровки. Страха его не чувствовал, и это подстегивало.

Обернувшись, он заметил, что Кили, несмотря на свою браваду, послушно разделся и сидел на кровати, прикрывая ладонью член.  
\- Что мне сделать? – спросил Фили, приблизившись вплотную. Не вполне уверен был в том, что и как это делается, но не хотел и полукровке особого вреда причинять. Стер пальцем подсохшую кровь с его губ, ощутив, какие они теплые, эти губы. В темных глазах плескалось отчаяние.  
\- Выебать себя в жопу, - посоветовал тот таким тихим и задушевно-теплым голосом, что смысл дошел до Фили гораздо позже интонации. Он перехватил ладонью его рот, и задышал часто, стараясь успокоиться.  
Больше не разговаривать с ним. Просто не разговаривать. Торин сказал, что с ним можно вытворять все, что угодно.

\- Будешь сопротивляться или драться – тебе же хуже, - предупредил Фили, серьезно взглянул в ему в глаза, раскосые, словно у эльфа. Но, в отличие от тощих дылд, полукровка был куда привлекательнее – хорошо сложенный, широкоплечий, нормального роста. Красивый. Он сгреб в ладонь его волосы на затылке и уткнул его лицом себе в живот, и замер, ожидая, проверяя, что тот станет делать. Тот тихо подышал и прижался вдруг горячими губами, принялся целовать, вылизывая кожу. Спустился вниз к паху, и рука Фили, сжимавшая волосы, дрогнула, слегка ослабив хватку. Оказалось, что можно и так.

\- И как таким соплякам, как ты разрешают трахаться? – заметил как бы между прочим Кили, тихо икнул, когда его ткнули носом в член, - эй, это был комплимент!  
\- Бери уже, - приказал Фили, вновь сильно стиснул его волосы.  
\- Я возьму, - согласился тот, слегка приободрившись, - тебе понравится, и ты отвалишь. Идет?  
Фили не ответил ему, подхватил свободной рукой член и, оттянув шкурку, упер головку в неплотно сжатые губы. Посмотрел сверху вниз, и настойчиво пошлепал Кили по губам. Тот дышал сосредоточенно, но все же приоткрыл рот. Облизнувшись, он бросил быстрый взгляд на Фили, и вот этот взгляд возбуждал сильнее, чем вся ситуация. Не помогая себе рукой, полукровка забрал наполовину, неумело и неловко. Сохранить умное выражение лица с членом за щекой было сложно, но Фили теребил его, вынуждая смотреть в глаза – так было куда интереснее, чем просто впихивать член в теплые, податливые губы.

\- Красивый… - пробормотал Фили, проводя пальцами по щеке, гладил его и почесывал за ухом инстинктивно, прерывисто дышал, глядя, как подрагивают ресницы полукровки. Рот у того был занят, и без его ехидных замечаний дело закончилось быстро – чересчур даже. Не успев распробовать даже ощущения, Фили кончил, всхлипнул, невольно пропихиваясь глубже, и Кили зафырчал, засопел, задыхаясь. Оттолкнув Фили от себя, он глубоко вздохнул и сплюнул на пол.  
\- Дорогу показать? – спросил полукровка, - или сам найдешь?  
\- Ложись, - негромко приказал тот, кивнув на кровать. Хотел рассмотреть его внимательно, потрогать, изучить.  
\- Вали, - рявкнул Кили, - надоел.  
И не стал ложиться, пока его насильно не уложили, уткнув затылком в стык меж стеной и изголовьем. Он рванулся наверх, сжав кулаки, чтоб ударить – и остановился в последний момент. Не стал бить, и шумно вздохнув, опустился обратно. Стискивая кулаки, он замер, закрыв глаза, вздернул подбородок, открывая горло, с мягкой щетиной, почти беззащитное.

\- Лежи смирно, - велел ему Фили, вновь касаясь пальцами соска. Интересно, что будет, если дотронуться до него, если покрутить в пальцах? Кили стискивал зубы и молчал - даже когда соска коснулись зубами. Но чувствовалось, как быстро, часто бьется его сердце, такое же пойманное, как и он сам. Хотелось успокоить его, сказать, что не будет обижать или бить его… но где-то в глубине души Фили понимал, что сможет ударить, если тот начнет сопротивляться. Безнаказанность развязывала руки, и никогда еще он не имел кого-либо настолько в своей власти.

Почувствовав, что полукровка возбуждается от его действий, Фили встал с него, чтоб видеть это целиком. Шлепнув его по рукам, чтоб не прикрывал низ живота, он с удовольствием отметил, что у него стоит. Не вполне уверенный, с чего лучше начать, Фили обошел кровать, разглядывая Кили, отчего-то только сейчас всерьез смутившегося.

\- Раздвинь ноги, - велел Фили тихо, неосознанно потирая и стискивая ладони. Тот закусил губу и послушно развел ноги, несильно, ничего видно не было.  
\- Шире. Еще шире, - сглотнул он, заводясь не столько от того, что видел, а от того, как покорно Кили выполняет приказ. И, хотя сейчас уже можно было разглядеть все - от яичек, покрытых темными волосками, до туго стиснутой дырки, - Фили качнулся вперед и еще раз приказал: - Шире.  
Полукровка лежал, невольно выгибаясь, отвернувшись лицом к стене. Будто его тут не было. Будто это не он сейчас делал.  
\- Знаешь что? – решил Фили. - Подтяни ноги к груди.  
Едва сдерживая себя, полукровка подхватил себя под коленями и сделал то, что его просили.  
Сердце словно замерло в груди, и время остановилось, их взгляды скрестились, и Фили заметил затравленное отчаяние, стыд, задавленный необходимостью подчиняться. С левой лодыжки свисала тяжелая цепь, металлически поблескивающая в свете свечей. Фили с интересом уставился на него, протянул руку, чтоб коснуться и погладить, но тут Кили сорвался.

\- Так, на хуй! – отрезал он, едва не съездив пяткой ему по лицу, Фили едва успел отшатнуться от просвистевшей мимо лица цепи. Слетев с кровати, Кили принялся судорожно напяливать на себя свое застиранное шмотье, скулы у него были напряжены, на них перекатывались желваки.  
\- Я не закончил, - сказал Фили, ухватив полукровку за плечо.  
\- Да мне срать! – рявкнул тот, на щеках ровными пятнами вспыхнул румянец. И снова плюнул в него, хорошо так плюнул.

Дальнейшее Фили помнил смутно, плохо и стыдно – за себя стыдно. Потому что швырнул полукровку сначала об стену, потом на кровать, а тот не стал защищаться, хотя мог. Но вот то, как вошел насухую, отчего Кили хрипло вскрикнул, помнил прекрасно. Стены на одиннадцатом ярусе были толстые, и никто не мог слышать его криков, но в голос он не орал. Хрипел только и рычал, пытаясь вырваться, но не мог. Фили часто входил в него, уложив Кили на бок, сам держал его за ногу, вздернув так, чтоб удобно было. Тыкался губами в ухо, часто посапывая, но молчал, не говорил ничего. От напряжения и бьющей по мозгам злости на непослушного полукровку никак кончить не мог, двигался в нем уже свободнее, прижимая к стене.  
\- Кончишь ты уже, наконец?! – всхлипнул Кили неожиданно высоким и злым голосом и вновь стиснул зубы так, что те заскрипели, и от этого всхлипа наконец-то отпустило нервное напряжение. Фили прижал его к себе, обнял обеими руками, спуская сперму и блаженно ощущая, как она покидает его тело и изливается в чужое.

Кили молчал, мокрый, злой, горячий от возбуждения и напряжения, со лба у него тек пот, и Фили, сам взмокший и красный, гладил его по бедру и терся щекой о его плечо.

Где-то рядом раздались шаги, и Фили, нервно и прерывисто дыша, приподнялся, уставившись на вошедшего.  
\- Простите, что без стука, - сказал Торин, и словно споткнулся взглядом о них обоих – мокрых, красных, с остатками еще не схлынувшего возбуждения.  
\- Что? – не очень-то почтительно рыкнул Фили, а Кили, поймав взгляд Торина, закрыл лицо ладонями.  
\- Н-нет, ничего, - проговорил Торин, чуть потряс головой, чтоб прогнать наваждение, - время уже позднее. Я хотел бы вернуться вместе с тобой.

Фили поразмыслил и кивнул дяде.  
\- Подожди снаружи, сейчас я оденусь.  
Тот понимающе кивнул и вышел.

\- Кили, - фыркнул он, проведя ладонью по его волосам. Тот уже натянул на себя одеяло с головой и не отзывался.  
Фили просунул руку под одеяло и провел рукой его по щеке, по уху и шее, слегка подрагивающей и влажной от пота.  
\- Скажи мне, что ты сейчас свалишь, и я больше никогда тебя не увижу, - глухо отозвался тот.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Фили, разглядывая ключ, - наоборот. Теперь ты мой.

***

\- Торин, - потянулся Фили к его рукаву, пока они поднимались наверх. – Торин, а почему его держат в Эреборе?  
\- Потому что полукровка, - фыркнул тот мрачно, не поворачивая головы.  
\- А что такого опасного в полукровках? Почему его не изгнали на Север? За ним ухаживают? Такая чистая камера…  
Торин не ответил, только сфыркнул, шагая по лестнице. Явно не был настроен сейчас общаться, и бестолку было его теребить. От него все еще пахло спиртным, но уже значительно меньше, да и вообще он выглядел так, словно опьянение спало.У самого Фили в голове изнутри все еще колотили и звенели мелкие молоточки – то ли от вина, то ли от произошедшего.

\- Торин, - окликнул он еще раз, когда они уже поднялись к своим покоям.  
\- У меня голова болит, - отрезал тот, - спокойной ночи, Фили.  
\- Спокойной ночи, дядя, - выдохнул Фили, ткнул его кулаком в плечо, и на лице Торина все же появилась сдержанная, но слегка взволнованная улыбка.

***

Небо сгустилось, словно сжалось до черноты – как всегда перед рассветом. Фили стоял на балконе, смотрел в сторону эльфийских лесов. Больше знал, где они находятся, нежели видел.

Скоро рассвет, а он никак не мог уснуть – постоянно поднимался, хлебал из кувшина, но от холодной воды в кишках лучше не становилось, и сердце начинало биться сильнее и настойчивее, гнать разжиженную водой кровь по венам. По мере того, как отходило приятное послевкусие после всего этого, жаркого, горячего, захватившего тело, совесть разбухала, раздувалась как змея, и душила, гнала прочь сон и спокойствие.

В темноте спальни оставаться с совестью наедине было невозможно, поэтому он и вышел на балкон. Улегшись на каменную скамью, он вытянулся во весь рост и уставился на звезды. Надо было дождаться хорошего настроения у Торина и допытаться как следует. Узнать, откуда взялся полукровка, кто он, откуда.  
И еще… надо было извиниться.  
Фили нервно сглотнул, покусывая себя за палец, и заснул наконец.  
Часть 2  
\- Привет, - проговорил Фили, заходя в комнату. Толкнул ногой дверь, чтоб та захлопнулась за его спиной, потому что руки были заняты. За рабочим столом было пусто, и свечей горело всего штук пять. Фили встревожено оглянулся, поставил небольшой бочонок с пивом на стол, метнулся в смежную комнату и замер на пороге.  
Кили валялся на кровати, закинув ноги на спинку, и читал. Вначале делал вид, что не замечает его, но Фили видел, что он уткнулся взглядом в одну точку на странице и не перелистывает ее.  
\- Привет, - сказал Фили еще раз.  
Кили поглядел на него, смерил обжигающим взглядом и отвернулся к стене вместе с книжкой. Одет он был, как капуста – поверх рубахи красовался растянутый свитер, безрукавка и еще одна жилетка. Фили фыркнул, сдвинул какие-то бумаги и записки с невысокой тумбочки, нечаянно смахнув половину на пол. Недовольно фыркнув, он положил на тумбочку завернутый в тряпицу пирог, коробку с эльфийскими сладостями и кулек с виноградом.

Кили читал, не оборачиваясь. Даже страницами шуршал.  
\- Ты есть хочешь? – поинтересовался Фили, - я тут принес.  
Тот фыркнул громко и насмешливо. И больше не издал ни звука.  
Фили принялся ходить по комнате, разглядывая все, что плохо лежит. На стеллаже, занимавшем всю стену, было несколько полок, забитых до отказа множеством вещей – так же, как и в другой комнате, но здесь, в спальне, вещи были более личными. Например, футляр для скрипки на одной из верхних полок. Фили потянулся за ним, отметив, что на нем вовсе нет пыли. Раскрыл его и посмотрел на скрипку, погладил полированный бок.

\- Ты пришел меня накормить? – издевательски спросил Кили, не выдержал и обернулся все-таки.  
\- Вдруг ты голоден.  
\- Нет, я сыт, спасибо. Оставь еду и проваливай, – он недовольно уставился на Фили, но потом опять отвернулся.  
\- Ты играешь?  
\- Положи и вали отсюда. Я сказал, - Кили не выдержал, резко поднялся и подскочил к нему, захлопнул футляр и выхватил из рук. – Вали отсюда!  
Фили стиснул его предплечье, упругое и крепкое, потянул к себе, едва не ткнувшись носом в щеку.  
\- А, - выдохнул Кили злобно и оскалился, - у нас продолжение вчерашнего? Так я и знал.  
\- Не дергайся.  
\- Не дергаться? Может, лучше врежешь мне, чтоб я потерял сознание и не смотрел на твою поганую рожу?!  
\- Я хотел извиниться, - выдохнул Фили, и, схватив его за плечи, развернул лицом к себе. Посмотрел глаза в глаза, тихо дыша. – Прости меня.

Кили сощурился и со всей силы врезал ему под дых. От удара и неожиданной боли Фили охнул и отшатнулся к стене, едва не посшибав полки. Пытаясь продышаться, он согнулся пополам и закрыл глаза.

Прозвенела по полу цепь, скрипнул деревянный настил - Кили опять улегся на кровать, по-хозяйски закинув ноги на спинку, и трескал виноград прямо с кисточки. Делая вид, что он не замечает Фили, он вновь уставился в книжку.  
\- Послушай, - проговорил Фили, уселся рядом с ним и, потерев ладони, начал говорить негромко, - то, что было вчера, я, конечно, не хотел бы повторять.Ну повторять так, как это было вчера. Но я думал о тебе…  
\- На примеси приходится порядка одной сотой основного металла, - сказал Кили, не поднимая глаз, - удалять их рекомендуется рафинированием. Однако…  
\- Это не должно было произойти вот так, - выдохнул Фили.  
\- Однако! – заорал Кили, перекрикивая его, - однако не следует думать, что рафинирование невыгодно! Стоимость драгоценных металлов, извлекаемых, например, из меди, полностью окупает все затраты на процесс! Вали отсюда, ты меня достал!

Фили поднял ладони, поднимаясь с кровати. Вышел из комнаты, бросив на него взгляд, но Кили, обернувшись, напряженно глядел на него.  
\- Слушай, - спросил Фили неуверенно, - а может, ты пива хочешь? Я ж принес.  
\- Может, и хочу, - буркнул вдруг Кили. –Давай сюда свое гребаное пиво.

***

Бочонок с гребаным пивом поставили на большой ящик, подвинув его поближе к кровати. Кили вытащил из тумбочки две кружки – одну деревянную, другую железную, и, дунув в каждую по очереди, протер изнутри рукавом рубахи.  
\- Сто лет не пил пива! – задышал он шумно, отвернул краник и подставил кружку под бьющую пенную струю. Зажмурился, принюхиваясь к тонкому пивному духу, наполнившему комнату.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что от пива я зверею! – зарычал тот, сверкнув глазами. Коротко прикоснувшись губами к краю кружки, словно целуя, он запрокинул голову, хлебая пиво крупными глотками. Пена потекла по щетине, прочерчивая дорожку к кадыку и ниже, за ворот рубахи. Выхлебав кружку разом, словно на спор, он отставил ее и вытер рукавом пенные усы.  
\- Раз в год, - проговорил он, передразнивая кого-то, - в День Дурина можно… Тьфу!  
\- Раз в год? – поразился Фили.  
\- Да. Ну как ты, блядь, думаешь, зачем пленникам пить пиво? Это обязательно для их жизнеспособности? Держи кружку. А с чем пирог?  
\- Думаю, нет, не обязательно, - хмыкнул Фили, - пирог с сыром.  
\- Давай его сюда. С сыром… он вкусный хоть?  
И, не дождавшись ответа, он разломил пирог пополам, протянул одну половину Фили и принялся жевать, кроша на постель. Потом налил себе еще пива и принялся пить его уже медленнее, смакуя вкус – кисло-сладкий, пряный, терпкий.  
\- Мало пирога принес, - фыркнул, не особо сетуя. – А пиво хорошее. Никогда еще не пил такого. Да еще и не разбавленное.  
\- Его слабо фильтруют, оно хранится мало, портится быстро, - сказал Фили, - зато вкуснее.  
\- Да я уж понял, что вкуснее, не тупой. И ты вот так вот запросто взял бочонок пива, чтоб выпить его с каким-то занюханным преступником, - Кили обернулся к нему и посмотрел внимательно, - и тебе его дали, и никто ничего не сказал?  
\- Конечно, - пожал плечами Фили, не вполне понимая, почему тот спрашивает, - это же всего лишь пиво. Новое наварят.  
\- Новое наварят… - фыркнул тот, отвернувшись, - охуеть. Может, у тебя еще и курить есть?

Фили хмыкнул, ничего не сказав. Но, под внимательным и взволнованным взглядом Кили, он сунул руку за пазуху и достал трубку: дорогую, личную, сделанную на заказ – с длинным мундштуком, чтоб было приятно курить и наслаждаться хорошим табаком. Кили смотрел на него, не спуская глаз.  
\- Курить нам вообще не разрешают, - сглотнул он, - говорят, что душно будет. Вранье. Вентиляция здесь хорошая.  
\- На, - буркнул Фили, - кури.  
Он вручил ему кисет с табаком и длинные самогарные спички в тряпице – одну из последних новинок, которую не одобрял никто из старших.  
\- Это чего, - Кили уставился на спичку.  
\- Чиркни о подошву, она загорится.  
Кили состроил удивленную гримасу, но так и сделал, набив трубку. Прикурил и откинулся к стене, полуприкрыв глаза и зажмурился, выдыхая дым и принюхиваясь к его аромату. Фили молча пил пиво, отщипывая оставшиеся виноградины. Тоже прикрыл глаза и дышал дымом, раз уж не удавалось курить самому.

\- Ты не такой уж мудак, - заявил Кили, держа трубку в ладони, - но можешь не смотреть на меня, я больше не собираюсь спать с тобой.  
\- А если я тебя не спрошу? – поинтересовался Фили, поглаживая его бедро под грубой плотной тканью.  
\- Тогда хуй я с тобой разговаривать буду, - сощурился Кили, наблюдая за ним из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. – Или голову тебе цепью разобью. Мне терять особо нечего. Надоел ты мне.  
Фили замолчал, продолжая поглаживать его по бедру, забираясь ладонью выше, под свитера-жилетки. Оба делали вид, что ничего не происходит – Кили курил, Фили ласкал его.

Потеребив пуговицу, он легко расстегнул его штаны, сунувшись туда ладонью и осторожно погладив полувставший член. Получалось, что Кили было приятно его общество, и он врал про «надоел». Конечно врал, подумал Фили. Сидеть целыми днями в одиночестве под горой, не разговаривая ни с кем – то еще удовольствие.

Кили вытряхнул сизый пепел прямо за кровать, снисходительно и сердито поглядывая на него, и, когда Фили стиснул член особенно крепко, прижимая большой палец к головке, он вдруг обвел мундштуком губы и проговорил тихо.  
\- Отсоси мне.  
Фили посмотрел на него хмуро, но тот отложил трубку в сторону, и, накрыв его пальцы своими, ухмыльнулся. В черных глазах плясали отблески огонька свечи.  
\- Отсоси. Чего тебе стоит? – усмехнулся он, - может, даже понравится…  
\- Нет, - гордо поднял голову Фили, отстранившись от него. Уселся в углу кровати и принялся потягивать пиво.  
\- Пффф… не больно-то и хотелось! – вскинулся Кили и, выбив крышку бочонка, перелил остатки пива в кружку.

В наступившей тишине слышно было только как он глотает пиво, жадно и нетерпеливо. Фили молчал, потому что если что-то говорить – то это настаивать и ссориться, а ссориться – это драться и уходить, а уходить он не хотел. Наверху его будут поздравлять те, кто вчера не успел, к тому же гости из Железных Холмов сегодня будут праздновать, и все это было так невообразимо скучно.

\- Хер с тобой, - выдохнул нетерпеливо Кили и обернулся, даже не стерев пену с носа и усов.- Давай, ты мне, а я потом тебе. Идет?  
Вместо ответа Фили потянул его на себя, ткнулся губами в его заляпанный пеной нос и, слизнув ее, прижался губами к его рту. Кили застонал вдруг, явно не зная, что делать, но потом послушно приоткрыл губы, впуская его язык. Поцелуй вышел неумелый, неловкий, и оба сопели и пыхтели, пытаясь вдохнуть воздуха, не прерываясь, и если бы кто увидел это со стороны, то посмеялся бы.  
\- Круто, - выдохнул Кили, наползая и усаживаясь на колени лицом к нему, - так мне нравится больше.  
\- Я возьму у тебя, а ты пососешь мой, - решил Фили, обхватывая его за бока, - а потом я тебя трахну.  
\- Нет! - фыркнул тот, теребя пуговицы его кафтана.  
\- Да, - сказал Фили, и, устав пререкаться, вновь потянулся губами к его рту.

Целовался Кили как вампир - впиваясь жестко и разбивая тонкую кожу губ, но это было приятно, и от нехватки воздуха кружилась голова.  
Кили извернулся, прижавшись спиной к спинке кровати, развел ноги, обхватив его бока - вновь прозвенела тяжелая цепь. Задрав свои свитера-рубахи, он охотно расстегнул штаны и вытянул свой член, такой же, как у самого Фили, только у основания покрытый темными курчавыми волосками, а не светлым жестковатым пушком.  
\- Бери, чего смотришь, - ехидно усмехнулся он, чуть качнув бедрами. Фили неуверенно погладил его, провел пальцем по головке, размазав смазку, а потом слизнул каплю с пальца. Вкус не показался противным - чуть солоно, но как и у него самого. Фыркнув, Фили склонился и взял в рот, плохо представляя, что именно надо делать, осторожно обхватил губами и пососал.

\- Нравится?! - мстительно хохотнул Кили, сцапав Фили за косички у висков, и потянул на себя, вынуждая взять глубже.  
Зажмурившись от стыда, он принялся скользить губами, плотно прижимая их, головка упиралась в небо, и самым приятным в этом занятии было то, как сладко вздыхал Кили, явно получая удовольствие. Надолго его не хватило – всхлипнув и зажав его уши ногами, Кили кончил ему в рот, не позволяя отодвинуться.

\- Глотай, чего смотришь, - нагло ухмыльнулся Кили, - не отравлено.  
И, протянув ладонь, нежно погладил его по горлу, улыбнувшись, и сморгнул так ласково и приветливо, что Фили не сдержался, сглотнул и замер, чувствуя, как его чешут за ухом. Сплюнув себе на пальцы, Фили сунулся меж ног Кили.  
\- Эй! - вскрикнул тот, пытаясь отодвинуться, - не было такого уговора.  
Фили не стал слушать, стараясь приласкать так, чтоб ему понравилось, но Кили стискивал ноги, рычал и трепал его за ухо.  
\- Послушай, - зашипел Кили, - попробуй себе палец в задницу сунуть.  
\- Мммм?  
\- Это больно, блядь. Задница не для этого.

И, пока Фили раздумывал над этой сентенцией, его опрокинули на спину и потянули вверх кафтан. Лизнув обнажившуюся полоску кожи, Кили быстро справился с его ширинкой и жадно прижался губами. Посасывая член, он вновь, как и вчера, поднял на него взгляд - горящий и темный, как подгорное пламя. Наблюдал за его реакцией. Следил. Стиснул ладонью яйца - вначале несильно, потом крепче, дождавшись стона. И замер, вынул, прижав к щеке, дразняще облизнулся.  
\- Продолжай. Пжлстааа... - всхлипнул Фили, подался вперед. Тот, ухмыльнувшись, продолжил, плотно припечатав ладонь к его животу.  
Надолго Фили не хватило - попытавшись прижать его вплотную к себе, он вдруг застонал, резко рванул его за волосы и кончил, зажмурив глаза.

\- Интересно... - хмыкнул Кили, метко сплюнув в угол, - отчего это так приятно?  
Фили не мог сейчас ответить, он только шумно и неровно дышал, раскинувшись на кровати, как будто свалился с большой высоты.  
\- Тебе... нравится? - сглотнул он набежавшую слюну. Кили плюхнулся рядом, почти вплотную, позволив себя поцеловать - жарко, влажно, с солоноватым привкусом спермы, прижимая пальцы к щекам.  
\- Нравится, - фыркнул он, - у тебя нравится. Ты забавный, пищишь смешно. "Аах! Аах!"  
Фили смутился, обвел пальцем его рот. Расцарапанные щетиной губы припухли от поцелуев.  
\- А когда тебе сосут, понравилось?  
\- Спрашиваешь! Если б я мог себе сосать, я б на тебя и не посмотрел!  
Фили сердито дернул его за волосы, потом сгреб и прижал к себе.  
\- И как я раньше без этого жил! - выдохнул тот. – Работаешь, дрочишь, спишь. Скукота.  
\- А тебя никто... ты ни с кем?  
\- Неа. Этот хмырь с квадратной челюстью, который вчера с тобой приходил, хотел, наверное.  
\- Его зовут Торин, - машинально поправил Фили.  
\- Да хоть Дурин Первый, мне посрать, - непочтительно сфыркнул Кили. - Я их всех ненавижу. Ты же тоже его потомок?  
Фили кивнул, стараясь удержать его около себя.  
\- Тебя я тоже ненавижу, если что, так что не обольщайся особо, - зыркнул на него Кили, - терплю сейчас только потому, что ты ахаешь забавно и мне отсосал.  
Фили застонал, накрыв глаза ладонью, но Кили уже понесло, он вцепился ему в отворот кафтана.  
\- Что, смотреть на меня не хочешь? Чего я вам всем, блядь, сделал?! - встряхнул он Фили, - чего во мне такого плохого?!  
\- Ты же полукровка, - отозвался тот, - значит, так положено.  
\- Охуеть теперь! - Кили вскочил, подтянув штаны, и забегал по комнате, - полукровка! Какая хуйня!!!

Фили не знал, что ему ответить и сказать. Он никогда не думал, что старшие могут сделать что-то неправильно. Нет, ну, конечно, прадед с дедом были скучными, как сто раз прочитанная книга, но они все делали правильно. Эребор процветал.  
\- Нет, ну ты посмотри на меня! - рявкнул Кили, съездив ему по щеке, - посмотри! Я похож на эльфа?!!  
\- Да, - сказал Фили.  
\- Че да, че да?! Ты эльфов видел вообще, наследничек Дурина?

Он подбежал к стеллажу и принялся перерывать книги и листы бумаги, пока не нашел потрет в полный рост и ткнул им в лицо.  
\- Смотри, блядь, вот это полуэльф! И потом посмотри на меня.  
Фили послушно посмотрел на изображение Лорда Элронда - высокого, прекрасного, и что-то вдруг царапнуло по сердцу. Не сам Элронд, и не то, как он был изображен, а уж больно знакомый лист бумаги.  
\- Ну что?! - бушевал Кили, - похож? Похож?!  
\- Он же получеловек, - выдохнул Фили, - а не гном. Хрен тебя разберет, Кили.  
\- Ах так? - оскорбился тот, - хрен разберет, давайте посадим от греха подальше? Знаешь что? Вали отсюда. Да, да, вали, пиздуй, уебывай!!!  
Фили не хотел уходить так рано, но Кили запустил в него деревянной кружкой, и схватился за железную.  
\- Ладно, - фыркнул Фили и, застегнувшись, пошел на выход. На пороге он обернулся, скользнув взглядом по Кили, но тот мрачно вытолкал его за дверь.

***

\- Ты опоздал, - буркнул на него Фрар, когда Фили, наскоро перепричесавшись, прибежал в зал.  
\- Фрар, не будь занудой, - попросил Фили, усаживаясь на свое место, - ты думаешь, это кто-нибудь заметил?  
\- Кто-нибудь! – фыркнул тот в бороду, но больше ничего не сказал. Фили, конечно же, помнил про все свои обязанности, но хорошо, что Кили его выгнал – иначе бы он бы он совсем не успел.

Фили весь вечер ждал удобный момент, чтоб подлезть к Торину с кучей вопросов, самый важный из которых звучал: "Подскажи, как правильно долбиться в задницу, чтоб не было больно?" Но Даин взял речь и долго говорил, говорил, говорил, что-то о походе на ЭредМитрин, Серые горы, потому что орки и гоблины расплодились там бессчетно, а Трор, поддакнув ему, сел на своего любимого конька и начал вспоминать про давнюю потерю Казад-Дума и то, что его обязательно следовало отбить у орков. И тут Фили почувствовал, что все взгляды скрестились на нем и Торине. Он сморгнул, но ощущение не пропало. И Торин пришел на помощь, выручив его:  
\- Господин мой Трор, - поднялся и сказал он негромко, но торжественно, - для меня честью будет повести войско на Казад-Дум, чтоб отомстить проклятым оркам и вернуть наши земли.

И все разговоры окончательно стихли, впервые за много лет речи Трора возымели подобный эффект. Фили тоже поднялся с места, всем своим видом показывая, что полностью согласен с Торином.  
\- Сражаться за наши земли - честь для меня, - сказал он негромко, и взгляд Траина потеплел.  
И разговоры потекли все вроде бы те же, но что-то неуловимо изменилось в них, вместо печали об утраченном звучали иные слова, и с каждым словом Фили понимал, что пристать к Торину сейчас с вопросами про трахлю - опасно для здоровья.  
Часть 3  
На следующее утро Фили никто не разбудил, и он проспал аж до самого полудня. Оказывается, Торин уехал провожать Даина и хотел взять его с собой, но Фили позорно проспал и утренний сбор, и прощание с гостями - все проспал.  
Кроме Торина, никто не мог ему помочь и подсказать - не деду же с прадедом задавать такие вопросы... И если бы это была девушка, то можно было бы допросить знакомых ребят - но в таком деле никому нельзя было доверять.  
Вообще, дело с Кили никому нельзя было доверять. Подумав так, Фили взял ключ и оттиснул его в воске - чтоб был на всякий случай.

И, подхватив собранную снедь и бочонок пива, он потопал вниз, на одиннадцатый ярус, не догадываясь о том, что его подозрительную активность легко можно заметить.  
Странное дело, думал Фили, пересчитывая ступени, ведь все знают, чем отличаются мужчины от женщин, и что давно существует устойчивая угроза - "выебу в жопу". Значит, все не просто так, к тому же, с его-то стороны все было замечательно. Но неужели "выебать в жопу" - только лишь карательная функция? Неужели никак нельзя так, чтоб приятно было всем?

***

\- Привет, - с мрачной усмешкой сказал Кили, сидя за столом и держа в руках свою скрипку. И, пока Фили расставлял еду, он наигрывал какую-то назойливую, не самую приятную мелодию.  
\- Что это ты играешь? - невольно отвлекся тот.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Кили, - это твои мысли, спутанные и бестолковые. Похоже, правда?  
Фили пожал плечами, отступил от него, но тот поднялся и принялся ходить по пятам, не прекращая играть. Понимал, видимо, что Фили не станет ничего предпринимать, чтоб случайно не расколотить инструмент - и наслаждался тем, как он не находит себе места.

\- Прекрати! - не выдержал Фили, - ты чего-то хочешь?  
\- Может быть, да, - Кили провел смычком по струнам, - а может, и нет, - резко прервал звук.  
\- Так скажи и перестань, пожалуйста, пиликать. Или ты не умеешь нормально? - заподозрил Фили.  
Тот оскорбился до глубины души, и, прикрыв глаза, начал играть прилично. В этот момент Кили выглядел особенно хорошо: сосредоточенный, почти серьезный, но не грустный, и Фили, усевшись прямо на стол, с удовольствием смотрел и слушал, как он играет.

\- Все! - объявил тот внезапно через пару минут, резко оборвав мелодию, и положил скрипку в футляр, - надоело. Чего ты там мне принес?  
\- Пиво, еду и табак. Трубку я тоже захватил.  
\- Спасибо, - хмыкнул Кили, - правда,Хлои ее в четверг отберет, но все равно спасибо.  
\- Хлои?  
\- Начальник охраны, - пояснил Кили, - в четверг у меня банный день, не приходи, кстати. Может, он даже поведет меня в общую баню мыться, хорошо бы... правда, комнату всю обшмонает так, что будь здоров.  
\- Почему это в общей бане хорошо мыться? - сощурился Фили.  
\- А ты подумай сам, сколько там мужиков, - ухмыльнулся Кили.  
\- Я ходил в баню с Торином, - хмыкнул тот, - не заметил в этом ничего особенного.  
\- Это потому что у вас в штанах вообще ничего особенного нет, наследнички.  
\- Да у тебя самого прям как будто Молот Гнева! - обиделся Фили, - и чего ты мне тогда заливал вчера, что ты еще ни с кем и никогда? А ты, оказывается, в баню ходишь!  
\- Уже пошутить нельзя, - фыркнул Кили, запихивая в рот крупный эльфийский виноград. - Эх и нравится мне тебя злить, ты смешной такой сразу.  
Он поднял взгляд, но Фили всерьез обиделся и замолчал. Кили нехотя поднялся и подошел к нему, обнял за шею.

\- Съешь виноградинку, - сказал он, тыча ею в губы Фили, - съешь, смотри какой он сочный и спелый. Ну же!  
Фили отвернул голову, надменно вздернув подбородок, и Кили, зажав виноградину в зубах, потянулся к нему вновь, заползая на колени. Фили фыркнул, но отстраняться не стал, ягода треснула у него на губах, и он невольно приоткрыл рот, слизывая сок. От этого вкуса и близости Кили у него в голове все сладко зашумело, застучало. Тот впился в него поцелуем, настойчиво и уверенно, умудряясь одновременно жевать, и пребольно укусил за губу, а Фили едва не поперхнулся скользнувшей в горло косточкой.

\- Ты доешь, - просипел Фили, откашлявшись, - а потом все остальное.  
\- Ладно, - не стал сопротивляться тот, но потом обернулся к Фили, - думаешь, ко мне раньше охранники не приставали, что ли?  
\- И что ты делал?  
\- Что делал, дрался, - выдохнул Кили, - Хлои стучал. Стыдобища, конечно, начальнику стучать, но если б не он, я б не справился.  
\- А мне почему дал? - выдохнул Фили, взяв его за руки.  
\- Потому что вы меня с этим вашим Торином за яйца взяли. Хлои сразу сказал, что в это дело он лезть не будет, и препятствия Торину устраивать ему не по чину. - Кили отвернулся, плотно сжав губы, - да еще и настойчиво посоветовал не сопротивляться. Я этого Торина ненавидел заранее и все думал, что я с ним сделаю, а он, скотина такая, тебя привел. Я растерялся.  
\- Кили, - выдохнул Фили, заметив его поблескивающие от злости глаза. Потянул Кили на себя, ткнулся носом ему в ухо и зашептал тихо:  
\- Ты мой... ты мой теперь, никому не отдам.  
\- Очень лестно! - выдохнул тот, стискивая его шею, - я бы хотел быть своим собственным.  
\- Я постараюсь, - сказал Фили, и Кили отодвинулся и посмотрел ему в глаза недоверчиво, - я что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Хочешь снять с меня эту хрень? - Кили потряс ногой, чтоб цепь зазвенела.  
\- Да, - кивнул Фили, - это несправедливо, ну, то, что с тобой случилось. Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Ну вот, - фыркнул Кили, - а я-то всю ночь разрабатывал план, чтоб взять тебя в заложники в обмен на Аркенстон.  
Фили пораженно уставился на него, но Кили рассмеялся и потянулся к бочонку с пивом.

***

\- Я много думал, - сказал Кили, разомлев от пива, и, сыто погладив себя по животу, потянулся к чистым листам, стопкой лежавшим на одной из полок.Взял прессованный стержень угля и принялся что-то набрасывать уверенными, четкими штрихами. Фили подтянулся ближе и невольно потер уголок рта - на рисунке красовался он сам. Пусть Кили рисовал очень схематично, но узнаваемо. Однако Фили смутило не это, его смутило, что Кили нарисовал его голым, лежащим на боку, и с бодро торчащим членом.  
\- Похож? - усмехнулся он, сузив глаза, и оглянулся на Фили.  
\- Похож, - согласился тот, и Кили расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
\- Вот так ты и спишь по ночам, - хмыкнул тот, - тихо дрочишь в простынку. Но речь сейчас не о том.  
Фили смотрел на него, не отрываясь, словно между ним и Кили тонкую нить протянули, тонкую, но прочную, как мифрил. И вот каждый вздох того, каждый взгляд дергал за эту нить, раздавался тихий звон, заставляя сердце сладко сжиматься.

Кили вновь взялся за уголь, пририсовывая рядом еще одного гнома, тоже лежащего на боку, но вверх ногами по отношению к Фили. Добавив несколько размашистых линий, Кили торцом ладони случайно размазал половину рисунка, превратив его в черное пятно.  
\- Схема ясна, уважаемый? - усмехнулся Кили, вздернув бровь и поглаживая себя по редкой щетине на подбородке, - одобряете ли вы разработанную концепцию?  
\- Одобряю, - облизнулся Фили, не сводя с него глаз, - одобряю.  
\- Добро, добро, - важно закивал Кили, а потом не выдержал и расхохотался.

***

\- Ты давай головой к спинке, - скомандовал Кили, - только разденься полностью.  
\- И ты, - Фили обнял его за талию, чмокнув в перепачканный углем нос.  
\- И я, и я, - тихо фыркнул тот, нетерпеливо рванул на нем кафтан. Посапывая и фырча, они раздели друг друга, и Фили охотно улегся на кровать, вытянувшись во весь рост.  
\- Как у тебя только фантазии хватило такое придумать, - засопел он, закрыв глаза смущенно.  
\- Ха! Ты думал! - Кили плюхнулся на кровать, уткнулся ему своим возбужденным членом в лицо, одновременно поглаживая по низу живота. И все это было так развратно, Фили себе такого и представить не мог, когда ночью лежал без сна. Представить не мог, но вот, пожалуйста! Не размыкая глаз, он приоткрыл рот, ощущая, как член охотно тычется внутрь. Кили дразнил его поначалу, лишь водя языком по всей длине, но, не выдержав, тоже принялся сосать, жадно и охотно. Это был сплошной отлом головы, и Фили невольно принялся повторять его действия, плотно обхватывая губами, прижимаясь языком. Кили глухо выл и стонал от удовольствия, и сердце бешено колотилось в груди.  
Кончили они тоже почти одновременно, постанывая и пыхтя.

\- Ммм, ты сладкий, - забормотал Кили, высасывая остатки спермы, и Фили чуть ума не лишился.  
\- Иди сюда... - хрипло позвал Фили, обессиленный и расслабленный.  
Кили, нездорово и хитро блестя глаза, развернулся, подполз к нему и облизнул припухшие губы:  
\- У меня есть еще одна концепция, - прошептал он, взяв ладони Фили в свои и целуя их жадно.  
\- Какая же? - тот дышал глубоко и шумно.  
\- Сейчас расскажу, - выдохнул он, и еще разок нежно чмокнув его пальцы - каждый по очереди - вытянул вверх его руки.

Фили не подозревал ни о чем, пока не щелкнул замок.  
\- Эй! - воскликнул он, дернув руки, - что это еще?  
\- Тише, тише, - ухмыльнулся Кили, соскользнув на пол, - тебе понравится. Наверное.  
Фили вывернул шею, чтоб увидеть, чем он занимается, но тут загромыхала цепь, и на грудь лег холодный металл. Упершись ногой в стальную раму кровати, Кили затянул цепь потуже, и дыхание перехватило в груди.  
\- Не очень-то надежно, - оценил он, похлопав Фили по плечу, - но нам с тобой хватит, верно, наследничек?  
\- Пусти! - рявкнул на него Фили, напрягся, пытаясь освободить руки.  
\- Пусти! - гнусаво передразнил его тот, а потом тоже нахмурился, - хер тебе за щеку.

Он уселся ему на грудь, пониже цепи, и уставился сверху вниз, упираясь ладонями ему в плечи:  
\- Нравится?  
\- Нет, - сказал Фили, - пусти меня.  
\- А мне нравится, - сообщил Кили, сощурив глаза в щелочки, склонился и цапнул сосок зубами. Надавил клыком, едва не прокусив насквозь, и Фили дернулся, едва не перевернув кровать.  
\- Тихо, - Кили погладил его по щеке, - все равно ты, мудила, в лучшем положении, чем я тогда. Ты не обязан давать добровольно. Впрочем, ты все равно мне дашь.  
Сказав так, он опустился на Фили и принялся ласково почесывать светлые, чуть жестковатые волосы на его груди.

Фили молчал, дыша глубоко и часто, внутри все переворачивалось от боли и обиды. Сам дурак, конечно, разве можно было доверять...  
\- Расслабься, - шепнул Кили, попытался поцеловать его, но Фили сжал челюсть и отвернулся. Кили почесал его за ухом, но Фили на него не смотрел. Крупные бицепсы на его руках были напряжены, и спинка кровати не могла долго сопротивляться.  
\- А все равно ты сладкий, - забормотал Кили, целуя его в теплую ямочку меж ключиц. Фили обиженно дернулся и зарычал на него.  
\- Я бы весь день по тебе ползал, - сообщил Кили, покусывая его сосок, - но надо спешить.

Неохотно оторвавшись от него, он потянулся к стеллажу и стянул с него какую-то склянку. Открыв крышку, он сунул туда пальцы, и по комнате поплыл запах отработанного масла - таким поливали детали точильного, к примеру, станка, чтоб не перегревался. В камере Кили не было точильного станка, но удивляться не приходилось. Фили поморщился от резкого запаха и дернулся сильнее.

\- Лежи, лежи, - скомандовал Кили, - не нашел ничего лучше, но и это подойдет.  
Фили закрыл глаза, почувствовав его пальцы, настойчиво ткнувшиеся внутрь. Уж лучше б Кили попытался его уговорить, чем так. Больно не было - неприятно, но какая это боль?! Беззащитность и уязвимость били куда сильнее.  
\- Не страдай, - приказал Кили, впихивая в него скользкие пальцы, - сейчас мы узнаем, как это правильно делается, и, возможно, в следующий раз ты сам попросишь тебя трахнуть.  
Фили молчал, сосредоточенный больше на расшатывании спинки, чем на его словах и действиях. Вытянув пальцы наружу, Кили ухмыльнулся, прижал головку к дырке и впихнул ее, толкнувшись бедрами несильно.

Запрокинув голову назад, так, что было видно лишь поросшую редкой щетиной шею, Кили, не стесняясь, стонал в голос, ахал в ритм каждому своему движению. Пальцы с коротко остриженными ногтями скользили по бедрам Фили, лаская и поглаживая. Фили, стискивая зубы, дышал прерывисто и тихо, взмокнув, как мышь, и аккуратно заплетенные волосы растрепались.

\- Покричи, - попросил Кили, восхищенно сияя глазами, - ну же, я хочу услышать твой забавный стон. Не будь ты такой залупой! - рявкнул он на Фили.  
Он принялся подрачивать ему,двигался медленно и плавно, но все бесполезно - Фили не возбудился, и лежал, глядя в стык стены и потолка. Не отреагировал даже, когда Кили кончил, крепко прижавшись пахом к его заднице.

\- Это месть, - сыто фыркнул Кили, улегся на него, прижался головой к его шее и подышал в шею.  
\- Подло, - сказал Фили, глядя на него в упор.  
\- А ты меня не подло?! - заорал вдруг Кили, соскочил с него и отстегнул потайные замки. - Вы все меня не подло?!  
\- Я не все, - хмуро ответил Фили, усаживаясь на кровати и потирая затекшие кисти, - и я обещал разобраться.  
\- Ишь, добренький! - Кили натянул штаны и принялся пристегивать цепь обратно к кольцу на ноге. - Значит, я один такой мудила, а вы все добренькие и хорошие. Заебись, что!  
Фили не ответил ему, быстро одеваясь.  
\- Раз ты такой хороший, то нахрен ты мной пользуешься?  
\- Я думал, тебе нравится.  
\- Индюк тоже думал, - фыркнул Кили злобно, но уже не так злобно, как раньше орал, выставляя его прочь. - Вали давай отсюда.  
\- И свалю, - решительно сказал Фили.  
\- Вот-вот, проваливай, - закивал Кили, - и больше не приходи.  
\- И не приду.  
\- И не приходи! Забудь сюда дорогу!  
Фили ничего ему не сказал, просто вышел и закрыл дверь с той стороны. Было слышно, как Кили заорал что-то матом и ударил по двери, а потом все стихло.

***

Никогда еще Фили не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

Никогда, даже в детстве, когда не с кем было играть, потому что гномьей молодежи - мало, дети рождаются вовсе не так часто. Многие были старше, кто-то младше, и с теми, и другими было скучно. У Фили не было друзей среди сверстников - потому что сверстников не было.

Торин был крут, интересен, за ним хотелось бегать и умолять поиграть, рассказать что-нибудь, но у того всю жизнь были свои дела, свои интересы. Только недавно, когда Фили превратился из совсем бестолкового подростка в юношу, Торин стал больше и чаще общаться с ним. Фили, не помнивший отца, сильно привязался к нему и часто подражал, отчего Торин сердился, но ничего не мог поделать. Но Торин – это Торин, дядя, пример, но не друг. Не такой друг, с которым можно дурачиться и трепаться днями напролет.

Прежняя горечь одиночества не шла ни в какое сравнение с той, которую он Фили познал сейчас. У него, проклятье, было столько всего, столько вещей, которых хотелось показать Кили - теперь он не мог этого сделать. Одиночество глодало его, клевало, словно стая ворон, и это была не только тоска по жарким, сумасшедшим ласкам. Ему хотелось узнать, умеет ли Кили обращаться с оружием, какие камни он обрабатывает, как он играет и что он рисует, ведь набросок - Фили жалел, что не стащил его, - набросок был очень хорош. Ему хотелось попросить Кили о портрете и самому нарисовать его.  
Фили почти сделал это, взявшись за кисти, и нарисовал бы, если б не неприятное ощущение растянутой задницы. Оно пропало через полтора дня, но Фили так ничего и не нарисовал, хотя видел его каждый раз, как закрывал глаза. Видел его усмешку, его красивые губы, его веселый или злой, но всегда такой живой взгляд. Одна часть Фили просилась наплевать на гордость и пойти обратно, но если уж Фили сказал, что больше не придет, он и не должен больше приходить.

Пытка была невыносима.  
Фили что-то ел, что-то пил, что-то говорил и что-то делал - в последнее время дед то и дело отправлял его биться в рукопашную с другими воинами, и вот, пожалуй, только в драке Фили мог немного забыться. Удар, удар, еще удар - Фрар, бывалый воин, наблюдал за ним, замечая, что Фили становится по-настоящему беспощадным. Он пообещал принцу провести тренировку в доспехах - и провел ее, удивившись тому, как быстро Фили избавился от юношеской нерешительности. Ведь в бою нет времени на рассуждения, и уж точно его нет на вопросы морали.

Фили, в свою очередь почувствовав, что от изнуряющих тренировок ему становится лучше, совсем забросил занятия музыкой, и перестал ходить на плавильный ярус, где раньше мог просиживать часами, любуясь на расплавленный металл. Там было жарко, и он словно плавился сам, одетый в защитное сукно - если брызги металла попадали на ворсистую поверхность, они не прожигали в нем дыру, а скатывались, словно слезы. Смотреть на огромные печи, на то, как льется сияющая белая жижа, застывающая потом в прочнейшие детали и заготовки, раньше Фили мог просто бесконечно, но теперь он уже не мог просто так бездумно созерцать, размышляя о металле. Нет, теперь он словно вел в голове разговор с невидимым собеседником, каждый раз думал, что стоит рассказать об этом Кили, и каждый раз крепко стискивал зубы, вспоминая, что Кили далеко, и с Кили он больше не разговаривает.

Каждый вечер, после беседы за столом, Фили уходил к себе, и начинался ритуал. Он теперь не ложился в постель, когда засыпал Эребор, нет.

Каждый вечер Фили подходил к большому зеркалу в покоях, доставал мягкую, но плотную подшлемную шапочку, и аккуратно надевал ее. Надевал простеганную куртку и такие штаны, поверх - доспехи, холодные и жесткие. Полный набор, включая шлем, и надевал это сам, без посторонней помощи, стараясь не думать о том, кто мог бы служить оруженосцем, чьи пальцы застегнули бы пряжку у ремня. Кто затягивал бы ремни на его кирасе и подвязывал бы пояс.

Фили отжимался на кулаках - в доспехах было крайне неудобно, но он терпел, хрипло дыша, и пот стекал по его лицу, собираясь на кончике носа. Фили отжимался до тех пор, пока были силы, а потом медленно раздевался, снимая пропитанное потом стегло. Даже подшлемник был влажным на ощупь.

Потом Фили падал на кровать, едва двигаясь, и дрочить даже больно было - зато бицепсы он накачал на славу, можно было похвастаться.  
Было бы кому.  
Часть 4  
\- Мой господин? – услышал он тихий голос, когда возвращался с послеобеденной прогулки. Обернувшись, он заметил у лестницы одного из гномов, обитающих на нижних ярусах Горы.  
\- Да? - подошел он, чуть склонив голову к плечу, не вполне понимая, что тому понадобилось.  
\- Отойдемте, - попросил тот, скользя заинтересованным взглядом по его богатой одежде.  
\- Говори здесь, - велел Фили, - что ты хотел?  
\- Я в курсе, что вы регулярно спускаетесь на одиннадцатый ярус, общаетесь с преступными элементами, - осклабился тот, - не хотите ли… - он облизнул губы, - вознаградить меня, чтоб об этом не узнал кто-то еще.  
Фили посмотрел на него недоумевающее.  
\- Например, король, - пояснил тот.  
\- Ты следил за мной? – нахмурился Фили, - и хочешь шантажировать меня, я все правильно понял?  
\- Да… - пробормотал гном, и замолк, споткнувшись о молчание Фили. Тот смотрел ему в глаза, не отрываясь. Взгляд принца четко и ясно говорил о том, что сейчас гнома спустят с лестницы, и, возможно еще добавят, возможно, ногами и по голове.  
Не выдержав, гном тихо извинился и спустился по лестнице сам, не дожидаясь помощи.

Фили же замер – ситуация его неприятно поразила. Его еще ни разу в жизни не шантажировали, и ни разу в жизни не ловили на запретном. Убежденный, что он делал и делает все правильно, он отошел, брезгливо облизываясь, словно съел какую-то дрянь.

***

Трор только что вернулся из сокровищницы, в которой нынче проводил больше времени, нежели раньше. Фили прекрасно помнил, что когда-то прадед отправлялся туда не чаще раза в неделю. Сейчас это случалось почти каждый день.  
\- Господин мой Трор, - проговорил он негромко, проходя в его покои, поклонился учтиво. Трор рассеянно улыбнулся, не слишком довольный нарушенным одиночеством, но все же пригласил его подойти ближе. А Фили обрадовался, и чинно прошел через просторную залу, сдерживая себя – хотелось, как в далеком-далеком детстве подбежать и усесться на колени к прадеду, обнять его.  
\- Тебя что-то тревожит? – скорее для проформы проговорил Трор, нежели действительно заметил волнение правнука. Расправив полы бархатного одеяния, он уселся в уютное кресло и приготовился слушать.  
\- Да, - медленно выдохнул Фили. Сложив пальцы в замок, помолчал немного. Прошелся туда-сюда, но говорить все же пришлось – Трор никогда не умел читать мысли.  
\- Скажи, пожалуйста… а все заключенные на одиннадцатом ярусе, попали туда… ну справедливо? – слегка сбивчиво спросил он, прижимая ладони друг к другу.  
\- Справедливо? – не понял Трор, нахмурившись.  
\- Я имею в виду, ну вот, например, некоего гнома обвиняют в каком-то преступлении. Сажают за решетку. А он не совершал этого преступления!  
\- То есть как не совершал? Если он невиновен, никто не станет судить его.  
\- Ну, - Фили скрипнул зубами, следовало дождаться Торина, прежде, чем затевать такие разговоры с Трором напрямую, но дурацкая беседа на лестнице выбила его из колеи. – ну, в общем, все думают, что он совершал, а он не совершал, и говорит, что он не совершал, но ему никто не верит…  
Трор приложил ладонь ребром к губам, и Фили замолчал, разглядывая гранитный пол, отполированный до блеска.

\- То есть, - заговорил прадед, - ты хочешь сказать, что кого-то заключили в тюрьму несправедливо?  
\- Да. Такое могло быть?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Трор, - такого не бывает.  
\- И… пересмотреть вопрос никак нельзя?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Если несправедливо… - тихо отозвался Фили.  
\- Пересмотреть, - важно хмыкнул Трор, - пересмотреть… Вон, жена Лейфа то и дело подает прошение. Уж я надеюсь, ты не о нем речь ведешь?  
\- Нет, нет.  
\- Пересмотреть, пересмотреть. В исключительном случае-то можно, - пробормотал Трор себе под нос, - но нужно ли? И зачем бы это?  
Фили молча поднял взгляд от блестящего гранита и посмотрел в глаза прадеду.

\- Привет, - нервно сказал Фили запертой двери. Потом решительно вставил в нее ключ, и, провернув его в замке, вошел внутрь, подмигнув Хлои, стоявшему на страже. Хлои слегка нахмурился, но все же подозвал двоих крепких парней.

Кили сидел в той же позе, в какой он увидел его впервые - за рабочим столом, в очках ювелира, с россыпью камней на столе.

\- Привет, - хрипло сказал Фили, потому что давно переломавшийся голос вдруг сел и решил ему отказать.  
Кили молчал, смотрел на него, не убирая очки с лица. Фили тоже молчал, хмуро и гордо, несмотря на то, что первый решился на примирение.  
\- Я думал, ты больше не придешь, - тихо сказал тот, - попросил побольше работы.  
\- Если я невовремя...  
\- Вовремя, - оборвал его Кили, поднялся и подошел к нему, встав вплотную. Фили стянул очки, положив пальцы ему на виски, и Кили, тихо вздохнув, потянулся и поцеловал его, страстно, но мягко, не кусая за губы. Фили никогда не думал, что в одном поцелуе может быть так много чувств.  
\- Прости, - фыркнул Кили, потерся кончиком носа о его нос, - за то, что орал матом. За твою задницу я извиняться не намерен, учти.  
\- Хрен с тобой, - пробормотал Фили, - не в заднице дело.  
\- А в чем?  
\- Мог бы попросить. Это было неприятно. Я хотел бы тебе доверять.  
Кили вскинулся, отстранившись от него, напряженно дыша и ожидая дальнейших слов.  
\- Забыли? – предложил Фили.  
\- Забыли, - тихо выдохнул Кили, по горлу прокатился кадык, и у Фили челюсти намертво сомкнуло от накатившей нежности. Он не сразу даже смог ответить на поцелуй, втягивая воздух носом и глубоко дыша. Кили обхватил его за талию, положив другую ладонь на затылок, ворошил волосы, путаясь в них пальцами.

Чмокнув его несколько раз напоследок, Фили чуть отодвинулся.  
\- Что у тебя сегодня? – поинтересовался Кили.  
\- Я сегодня с пустыми руками. Тебя это не огорчит?  
\- Да похуй, - пожал плечами Кили, а потом уставился на него внимательно, - если хочешь, я не буду грязно ругаться при тебе.  
\- Мне все равно, - улыбнулся Фили, - ругайся, сколько влезет, если тебе нравится. Я хотел показать тебе кое-что.  
\- Чего еще? – Кили оглядел его, обошел кругом, - или это у тебя в штанах?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Фили и присел перед ним на одно колено, взял его босую ногу и взялся за цепь, отстегивая замок.  
\- Я мог бы и отмычкой.  
\- Я знаю, что мог, - фыркнул тот, - но я хочу ключом.  
Кили запрокинул голову, прищелкнул языком и захохотал.  
\- Надо же! – воскликнул он, вновь обняв Фили, когда тот поднялся, - я думал, что ты больше не придешь! Я ведь почти раскаялся… Но теперь я точно знаю, что был прав. Мне не стыдно!  
\- Пойдем, - сказал Фили, - я договорился с охраной, чтоб тебе разрешили сегодня короткую прогулку.  
\- Что?! – Кили осекся, и улыбка замерла на него лице: все еще было, как виднеются зубы, но взгляд уже посерьезнел и стал прохладнее, - что? Нахуй… зачем это еще?  
\- Тебе понравится, - сказал Фили, взял его за руку и поволок к выходу из камеры. Кили не то, что сопротивлялся, но неуверенно шел следом.

Хлои не слишком одобрительно посмотрел на это, но предпочел не вмешиваться. Лишь негромко прикрикнул на охрану, чтоб те шли следом. Фили держал Кили под локоть – тот шлепал босыми ногами по темным, плохо освещенным каменным плитам, и всем своим видом напоминал кота, которого тащили в корзине.  
\- Охрана, - скривился Кили, не в силах отделаться от сверлящих спину взглядов, - они точно не нападут?  
\- Нет же, глупый, - усмехнулся Фили, поднимаясь вместе с ним по лестнице. – Просто погуляем с тобой по Эребору, а потом вернемся обратно.  
Кили молча жевал губу.

Для начала Фили решил показать ему Железные Холмы вдалеке – с одиннадцатого яруса как раз можно было подняться на лестницу, перейти на другую и пройти длинным переходом до вырубленных в скале окон на восток. Охрана следовала за ними на почтительном расстоянии, но Фили волновало поведение Кили, который нервно и дергано осматривался. Он глубоко и шумно дышал, то и дело выдергивая руку из его хватки, а потом вновь притирался к Фили плечом. Вид на Железные Холмы был просто отличный, к тому же сегодня было достаточно солнечно, и можно было легко разглядеть укрепления в горах.  
\- Если повезет, можно даже будет разглядеть дым, поднимающийся из печей, - сказал Фили, - Наин, который сейчас правит…  
\- Я не лох, я читал про Наина, - огрызнулся Кили, часто моргая, сделал еще пару шагов и остановился, прикрыв лицо рукой. - Так, все. Я дальше не пойду.  
\- Кили?  
\- Нахуй, - отрезал тот и развернулся, - мне глаза еще нужны.  
\- Кили, - Фили догнал и подхватил под руку, развернул к себе, - ну если не хочешь, не пойдем к окнам. Можно пойти к плавильням. В Эреборе полно интересных мест.  
\- В пизду твой Эребор, - ответил тот, вырвался и наткнулся на охранника. Оттер его плечом и пошел дальше по переходу наугад.  
\- Кили? - Фили догнал его и пошел рядом.  
\- Иди нахуй, пожалуйста, - сказал Кили, - верни только меня на место, блядь.  
Фили вздохнул тяжело. А Кили шел с закрытыми глазами, и с его щек стекали влажные дорожки.

***

Кили не поднял головы, когда они вернулись в камеру. В присутствии охраны Фили застегнул цепь на ноге Кили. Тот, как только ключ провернулся в замке, вытер рукавом лицо, едва слышно шмыгнув носом. Нацепив очки, вновь уселся за стол и вцепился в раскиданные инструменты.  
\- Кили? - Фили тихо позвал его, но он будто не услышал, наклоняясь все ниже над столом. Хлои и охранники стояли над душой, ждали чего-то.  
\- Ну, я пойду, - выдохнул Фили, и, не решившись погладить Кили по плечу, решительно вышел из камеры. Дождался, пока выйдет охрана, и запер дверь своим ключом.

Стояла тишина. Фили прислушался, прижавшись ухом к двери, но было тихо.  
Он прошелся взад-вперед, оперся о балюстраду и заглянул в черный провал, разглядывая далекие нижние ярусы. Подземный ветер - дыхание горы, - шевелил его волосы и освежал. Тишина и темнота. Фили стоял и смотрел в пропасть, потеряв счет времени.

\- Господин мой Фили, - негромко окликнул его Хлои.  
\- Да?  
\- Зря вы так, - проронил тот.  
\- Я понял, что зря.  
\- Не место вам здесь, господин Фили, и не стоит вам больше сюда приходить, хотя это и не мое дело.  
\- Верно, Хлои. Не ваше.  
Часть 5  
Кили сидел так, как его и оставили - за столом, стискивая в пальцах крупный аквамарин, достойный того, чтоб занять свое место в сокровищнице Трора, а не просто пойти в платежные средства.  
\- Я вернулся, - сказал Фили, входя внутри, и его впервые напрягла камера, не запирающаяся изнутри. Он почувствовал себя уязвимым, и это было очень неприятное чувство. Изнутри дверь была совершенно гладкой, открывалась с той стороны, и Фили не мог с этим смириться.  
\- Она как-нибудь закрывается? - спросил он, но ответа не было.  
Искать пришлось самому. Исследуя обшивку миллиметр за миллиметром, он нашел подозрительную выпуклость, надавил на нее - и выпала панель, скрывающая скважину замка изнутри. Фили едва успел подхватить ее и аккуратно положил на стеллаж, а потом тщательно, на четыре оборота, закрыл дверь изнутри, оставив ключ в замке.

\- Так-то лучше, - сказал он сам себе, и подошел к Кили. Подышал ему в макушку, положил руки на плечи. Тот не реагировал, не скидывал с себя его ладони, не ругался и не орал. Лучше б орал.  
\- Прости, - шепнул Фили, спускаясь ладонями ему на грудь и прижимая к себе.С коротким дробным стуком упал на стол аквамарин.  
Кили молчал.  
\- Прости. Я дурак, - сказал Фили, - я люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой.  
Плечи, теплые, крепкие, дрогнули - раз, другой, и Кили затрясло всего, он тихо и зло засмеялся, ударяя кулаком по столу, камни подпрыгивали в ячейках контейнеров, вываливались и скатывались со стола.  
\- Кили...  
\- Ебаный насос! - воскликнул тот, и плечи бессильно опали. - Что ты со мной сделал?  
\- Кили...  
\- Вот теперь я понимаю, блядь, - выдохнул тот тяжело, будто только что сбегал на первый ярус и вернулся обратно. - Вот теперь я понимаю. "Это полукровка, его зовут Кили, можешь делать с ним все, что захочешь".  
\- Я не хочу...  
\- Молодец! Засунул свой хер мне прямо в мозг! Круто, да! - воскликнул Кили, резко оборачиваясь, содрал очки с лица. Глаза у него слезились, покраснели, то ли от яркого солнца, то ли еще от чего-то.  
\- Ну, что ты дальше намерен делать, принц мой, Фили? - выдохнул он, - хочешь любви, большой и чистой? Или секса, быстрого и грязного?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он плюхнулся на колени и принялся расстегивать его штаны, пофыркивая, а Фили замер, мучительно соображая, что делать - оттолкнуть его нельзя было, но и оставить так тоже.  
Выдохнув, Фили опустился на колени рядом с ним, взял его руки в свои, и поднес их к лицу.  
\- Какого хера? - воскликнул тот, на щеках расцвел злой румянец, - Фили, какого хера?  
\- Я говорил с Трором, - ответил Фили, целуя его пальцы и поглядывая на нервно дышащего Кили, - он согласен пересмотреть свое решение, если я найду доказательства невиновности.  
\- Какие, на хуй, доказательства! - зло заулыбался Кили. – Вы только посмотрите на этого урода, у него даже борода не растет! Ты никогда ничего не докажешь. Отъебись, Фили.  
\- Я хочу вытащить тебя отсюда, - упрямо сказал тот, все еще держа пальцы в своих.  
\- На кой хуй? А, на свой, точно. Мне плохо от вашего солнца, я не желаю его видеть.  
\- Кили, я хочу этого не ради себя.  
\- Еби меня в мозг, да, - выдохнул Кили, разорвал прикосновение, распластавшись по полу. Уставился в потолок безучастно, - давай, чаще, глубже.  
\- Ты мне не веришь? - Фили подхватил его, пытаясь поднять, Кили не сопротивлялся, но вялым мешком вываливался из рук.  
\- Какая разница, верю я тебе или нет. Я буду твоей девкой? Буду жить в твоей спальне... - усмехнулся он, пока Фили перетаскивал его на кровать, - здорово. По утрам я буду прятаться от солнца в твоей гардеробной, ждать тебя весь день, а ночью раздвигать ноги.  
\- Ты вообще меня не слушаешь, - вздохнул Фили и замолчал, встав у кровати. Кили, втащенный на постель, вывернул шею, обернувшись на него.  
\- Ты скажешь, что я неправ?  
\- Да.  
\- В чем?  
\- Я хочу... хочу, чтоб ты был свободным. Чтоб мы с тобой... общались. Ходили вместе.  
\- Куда это, например? - скептически сузил глаза тот.  
\- Ну не знаю. Везде. В Дейл, например, я часто там бываю. Ты хотел бы увидеть Дейл?  
\- Спасибо, я на Железные Холмы сегодня насмотрелся. Больше что-то не хочется.  
Фили понуро замолчал, и молчал до тех пор, пока в пальцы не вплелись чужие и не потянули к себе. Вздохнув, лег на скрипнувшую кровать, подвинув Кили к стене. Уставился ему в лицо, и, не удержался, коротко поцеловал в уголок губ, чуть уколовшись о щетину.  
\- Ты удивительный идиот, и мудак, ты в курсе? - сказал Кили, - ты меня неимоверно бесишь своим эгоизмом.  
\- Эгоизмом?  
\- А, ну да, ты его не замечаешь. Ладно, еби дальше. Я не получаю удовольствия от процесса, но тебе похуй, как и всегда.  
Фили молча положил руку ему на плечо и чуть сжал.  
\- Если я тебя, мудака, прогоню, - сказал Кили тихо, - то останусь один. Совсем один.  
Фили выдохнул, стиснув крепче.  
\- Поэтому я тебя терплю, - криво улыбнулся тот, - хотя ты мне всю душу переебал.

Фили отвернулся от него и уставился в потолок, улегшись на спину. Кили незаметно наполз на него сверху, уставился ему в глаза.  
\- Чтоб твоего Торина эльфы драли. Вшестером, сутки напролет. Какого хера он тебя сюда привел?  
\- Давай, уйду, - не выдержал Фили.  
\- Хер тебе, - прошептал Кили, утыкаясь затылком ему под челюсть, засопел в ключицу жарко. - Лучше дай мне в жопу.  
\- Кили...  
\- Тебе жалко, что ли? - пробормотал тот, - жалко?

Фили не было жалко. Фили не очень хотел давать ему, но возражать не стал. Видимо, не зря - раздев его, Кили приободрился, достал свое отвратное масло  
\- Последний раз, - сказал Фили, увидев эту банку.  
\- Какая разница, - фыркнул, - я же в задницу его тебе заливаю, а не... Стой!  
Фили, который никуда и не бежал, замер с нехорошим предчувствием.  
\- Смотри, - Кили кинул ему на грудь жестяную масленку, быстро раздеваясь сам. Фили подхватил ее двумя пальцами, разглядывая.  
\- Сейчас я наберу масло, - сообщил Кили, сверкнув глазами, - засуну носик тебе в зад, и...  
\- Нет, - отрезал Фили. - Нет.  
\- Что за капризы? - фыркнул Кили, усаживаясь на него и крепко сжимая бедрами, - воткну, приподняв, масло нагреется, потечет из тебя тонкой струйкой...  
\- Сейчас встану и уйду, - сказал Фили.  
\- Зануда, - вздохнул Кили, выкинув масленку на пол, - зануда и залупа, и старый дед, не умеющий привыкнуть к новинкам.  
\- Пусть так, - сжал губы Фили, но слегка оттаял, когда тот потерся своей задницей о его член.  
\- Жаль, нельзя друг друга одновременно в задницу трахнуть, - вздохнул Кили, скользя ладонями по его груди. Восседал гордо, прижимаясь задом к его паху, Фили смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Глаза у Кили все еще краснели, будто зареванные, поблескивали влажно, но сам он улыбался.

\- Я же хороший, - сказал Кили, осторожно вводя намасленый палец ему в зад. Фили вздохнул глубоко, рельефные мышцы напряглись, и Кили довольно уставился на него, коснувшись другой рукой его груди, почесал ласково, пропуская недлинные светлые волоски меж пальцев.  
\- Такой клевый, - сказал Кили, улыбаясь и розовея щеками, - такой пушистый. Клевый.  
\- Ты тоже, - сдавленно выдохнул Фили, стараясь отделаться от не слишком-то приятного ощущения в заднице - палец скользил туда-сюда, растягивая мышцы.  
\- Светлые волосы так здорово выглядят, - Кили опустился ему на грудь, потерся носом, - не видел таких ни у кого.  
\- Да... - сдавленно охнул Фили, почувствовав, как еще два пальца проскальзывают внутрь.  
\- Тебе не нравится? - поднял брови Кили, и, получив отрицательный ответ, улыбнулся широко, - потерпи. Ты же не просто мальчик, ты должен уметь терпеть.  
\- Не надо тремя, - попросил Фили, сглатывая шумно.  
\- Хорошо, - Кили соскользнул с него, осторожно развел его ноги в стороны, - вот насколько ты противный, настолько же ты и клевый, и приятно трахать тебя.  
Фили на этого ничего не сказал, отстраненно подрачивая себе - у него стоял, но как-то вяло и неубедительно, словно у жертвы насилия.  
\- Ты и тут мохнатый, - фыркнул Кили, сунув нос куда не надо, и Фили нахмурился.  
\- Чего ты там увидел?  
\- Ничего, - Кили, наконец, пристроился меж его ног, проталкивая головку в слегка растянутые мышцы, - у тебя вокруг дырки светлый пушок.  
\- Я не уверен, что... хотел! Это знать! - резко и шумно задышал Фили и замолк, едва не прикусив язык. Кили двигался плавно, но часто, стремясь с каждым движением вставить ему поглубже. Держа его за бедра, он навис сверху, и Фили пришлось обхватить его ногами.  
\- Дааа...так хорошо... - выдохнул Кили и прижался губами к его виску, слизывая капельки выступающего пота, дышал ему на ухо горячо, отчего тело словно продирало мелкой дрожью. Фили молча сглатывал, не мог ничего сказать.  
\- Принц, твою налево... - пробормотал Кили, смыкая пальцы на его члене. Фили не стал ничего говорить, вместо ответа обхватил ладонью его затылок, прижался губами к его губам. Кили сопел, неумело дыша, всхлипывал и вновь лез целоваться в ответ, смешно жмуря глаза. И поцелуй, и пальцы на члене возбуждали сильнее.  
\- Люблю, - шепнул ему Фили, почувствовав что вот-вот кончит, - тебя. Люблю.  
Кили не выдержал первый. Со всхлипом прервав поцелуй, он раскрыл рот, жадно хватая воздух, оскалился, охнул и свалился на него, подрагивая и часто дыша.  
Фили кончил, чувствуя, как член плотно зажало меж их животами, сперма растеклась, теплая и липкая, как кисель.

\- Ты думаешь, все так просто, - выдохнул Кили, отдыхая на нем после секса. - Ты выйдешь из тюрьмы, и ты свободный гном. Хуя. Так я и останусь прежним полукровкой с цепью на ноге, но без цепи.  
\- Почему? - Фили погладил его большим пальцем по щеке.  
\- Потому что свободу надо заслужить, потом и кровью. А не жопой заработать.  
Фили смолчал.  
\- Иначе это не свобода будет, - сказал Кили, - а хуерда. Цепь так и останется.  
Договорив, Кили потянулся к нему пересохшими губами - и Фили охотно ответил на поцелуй.  
Часть 6  
\- Что ж, правнук мой? - спросил Трор, увидев, как Фили входит в тронный зал, - удалось тебе собрать то, что ты искал?  
\- Нет, - смутился Фили, - вот Торин вернется...  
\- Да-да, - кивнул Трор, - пусть вначале Торин разберется с этим делом.  
\- Каким делом? - заинтересовался Траин, но Трор поднял ладонь, обрывая разговор.  
\- Правнук мой, Фили, - обратился он, как всегда, торжественно и величественно, хотя в тронном зале не было никого, кроме них троих и охраны. - Фрар доложил мне, что ты усердно трудишься, упражняясь с мечом и секирой.  
Фили молча кивнул, поскольку так оно и было.  
\- Мне есть, на кого надеяться, - улыбнулся Трор, - сын мой, мы воспитали достойного продолжателя рода.

У продолжателя рода слегка побаливала задница, но он молчал, стоя перед троном. На душе вдруг стало тревожно, будто он что-то сделал не так, и пришел час расплаты, при том, что Фили все вроде бы делал правильно.  
Однако взгляд Траина слегка потеплел.  
\- Да, отец, - отозвался он. - Вы правы.  
\- Я призвал тебя, чтоб объявить о том, что скоро станет известно всем. Торин прислал весточку о том, что Наин готовит войско в поход на Казад-дум.  
Фили, пропустивший было речь мимо ушей, недоуменно уставился на Трора.  
\- Даин, сын Наина, встанет во главе этого войска. Войска Эребора поведет Торин.  
\- Торин...? - эхом отозвался ошарашенный Фили. Сколько себя помнил, столько велись переговоры о том, чтоб отбить Казад-дум у орков, и казалось, что даже внуки Фили не доживут до этой битвы.  
\- Ты еще слишком молод и неопытен, чтоб быть военачальником, - Траин понял его вопрос по-своему, - однако твои усилия не пройдут даром. Ты, конечно же, отправишься с Торином.  
\- Сотник, - сказал вдруг Трор, словно только что решил, - думаю, ты достоин.  
\- Сотник! - вот теперь Фили забыл обо всем на свете, включая свой многострадальный зад, - это просто о... отлично! Но я ни разу не был в настоящем бою, только в небольших стычках. Моего опыта недостаточно...  
\- А моего слишком много, - улыбнулся Трор, - года идут, и я уже не так ловок, как прежде.  
\- Никакой ты не старый! - возмутился Фили, отбросив церемонный тон, - и, думаю, ты стоишь тысячи орков.  
\- Хорошо, если так. Но горячее, юное сердце порой стоят больше, чем двухвековая мудрость.  
\- Это честь для меня, - заговорил Фили, чуть покачивая головой, до сих пор не мог поверить в сотника, - это честь, я всегда мечтал сражаться против орков, и Казад-Дум, захваченный врагами, не дает мне покоя. Когда выступаем?  
\- Торин сообщил, что вернется завтра. Я давно приказал готовить войска, - сказал Трор, - думаю, через полторы недели все окончательно свершится, и вы выступите из Эребора, объединитесь с войском Железных Гор и отправитесь в поход.  
\- Я готов хоть сегодня! - выпалил Фили, смутился своей решительности, но Трор и Траин не стали его одергивать, тихо посмеиваясь в бороды.

***

\- Ты чего какой нервный? - спросил Кили, - и сияешь, как медный таз. Тебя замуж выдают?  
\- Нет! - просопел Фили, и правда, довольный донельзя. Он набросился на Кили, опрокинув его на стол, и принялся тискать, щекотать и хватать зубами за ухо.  
\- Эй! - воскликнул тот, - прекрати, щекотно! Фу!  
Фили подхватил его, пытаясь кружить по комнате, но Кили дергался, вырывался, и в итоге они оба рухнули на пол.

\- Ну что, что у тебя случилось? - принялся тормошить его Кили, дергая и щипая, - расскажи!  
\- Поход на Казад-Дум! - воскликнул тот, стиснув отвороты его рубахи, - уже через две недели мы идем войной на орков!  
\- Хммм, - помрачнел Кили, - опять ты какой-то хуйне радуешься.  
Фили сердито встряхнул его, как грушу.  
\- Я думал, этого никогда не случится! Однако Даин поведет в бой не меньше пятисот секир, а Эребор - в два раза больше. Мы отвоюем Казад-Дум, и он снова будет наш.  
\- Охуеть теперь, - поднял брови Кили.  
\- Ты не рад?  
\- Да мне похуй, - Кили улегся на него, - ты в поход, круто, я жди тебя, как наложница.  
\- Почему сразу наложница?  
\- Какая хрен разница, кто. Ладно, я рад за тебя, - выдохнул Кили, сдерживаясь, - раз ты так сияешь, тебе ничего не втолкуешь. Кто имеет медный щит, тот имеет медный лоб.  
Фили непонимающе уставился на него, но Кили щелкнул его по носу.  
\- И сколько продлится этот ваш треклятый поход, если, конечно, орки не снимут твою безмозглую голову?  
\- Я хорошо сражаюсь! И соображаю не только в драке, но и в стратегии.  
\- Да, да, - забормотал Кили, накручивая его косицу на палец, - я буду скучать по безмозглому принцу. Ну так как долго?  
\- Ты ведь тоже можешь сражаться...  
\- Нет! - воскликнул Кили, покачав пальцем перед его носом, - даже не начинай. Даже не заводи.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Ты не уговоришь меня идти в свой ебаный поход! - он попытался вскочить, но Фили сдержал его, подмял под себя.

\- В походе здорово, - зашептал, - опасность! Битва! Победа!  
\- Кто меня отпустит? - выдохнул Кили, слегка придавленный им, - или ты обо всем перетер уже с королем?  
\- Ну... - протянул Фили, теряясь под настойчивым недоверчивым взглядом, - сегодня вернется Торин, и мы вместе пойдем к Трору.  
\- И ты прямо уверен, что меня отпустят в поход? - осклабился Кили, - первым рядом, как мясо? А ты сзади пойдешь, тыча меня копьем, чтоб не убежал?  
\- Я сам буду сражаться в первом ряду, - обиделся Фили, - и хотел бы, чтоб ты был со мной. Плечом к плечу.  
\- Как романтично! - гадко, резко рассмеялся Кили, - на хуй тебя. Никуда не пойду.  
И, выдравшись из объятий, он встал и пошел к столу. Но Фили обхватил его сзади, прижал к себе.  
\- Орков боишься? Или битвы?  
\- Сам ты боишься. Я не ссыкло, чтоб ты знал. Просто у меня тут, - он обернулся к Фили и постучал согнутым пальцем по лбу, - мозги, а не медные опилки.  
\- То есть, я тупой?  
\- Не всегда, - смилостивился Кили, - но иногда, блядь, как пробка. Например, сейчас. Я тебе говорю, никто меня не отпустит.  
\- Будешь тут меня ждать тогда, - выдохнул Фили, - я завоюю Казад-Дум, останусь там править и заберу тебя к себе. И никто мне слова не скажет.

Кили аж не нашелся с ответом, разводя руками и приоткрыв рот. Фили потянул его на себя, прижался губами ко рту и поцеловал, нежно и долго. Кили вздрогнул в его руках, обмяк и расслабился.  
\- Я пойду сотником, - сказал он тихо, - я хочу тебя в мой отряд.  
\- Ты такой простой... - всхлипнул Кили, провел ладонью по лицу, - как можно быть таким?  
\- А что такого? - не понял Фили, - я обычный гном.  
\- Забудь, - выдохнул Кили, - ты обломаешь меня в последний момент, и я никуда не пойду.  
\- Ты ведь умеешь сражаться? - гнул свое тот.  
\- Не ржать только, - предупредил Кили, уставился на него горящими глазами.  
\- Я и не собирался. Ну так ты умеешь или нет?  
\- Узникам не положено оружие, - сощурил глаза Кили.  
\- Но у тебя ведь есть? - догадался Фили, оглядывая его рабочий стол и инструменты. - У тебя есть оружие.  
Кили поджал губы, смерив его долгим взглядом. Потом молча вытряхнул из плоского резкого стакана грифели и уголь для письма. Похватав с полок какие-то совершенно непримечательные на первый взгляд безделушки, он принялся собирать их вместе, детали с глухим щелком входили в пазы. Фили заморгал, даже не заметив, как в руках у того оказался арбалет.  
\- Я метко стреляю на небольшом расстоянии, - сказал Кили. Пошарил под столом, отвел в сторону потайную панель, и вынул связку болтов, тяжелых и ржавых.  
\- А на большом?  
\- А на большом я не пробовал, - Кили зарядил арбалет, и почти не целясь, выстрелил в дверь спальни. С глухим, напряженным звуком болт пробил толстое дерево и ударился в каменную стену.  
\- А почему я должен был ржать? - спросил Фили, разглядывая дыру, аккуратную на входе и раскуроченную щепу на выходе.  
\- Потому что я и без того похож на эльфа.  
\- Нормально все, - махнул рукой Фили, разглаживая щепки. - А как ты объяснишь это Хлои?  
\- Скажу, что я тебя дразнил, и ты пытался меня убить, - сказал Кили и рассмеялся, - он поверит.

***

Фили даже на поцелуях сосредоточиться не мог - лежал голый, закинув руки за спину, а Кили устроился на нем, напрасно потираясь членом о его живот - Фили вдохновенно несло.  
\- Говорят, над Казад-Думом есть какое-то проклятье, иначе наши не ушли бы оттуда. Как ты думаешь, что это? Некий ужас, я читал в легендах, багровый ужас из глубин.  
\- Не знаю, - терпеливо выдохнул Кили, стискивая пальцами его мускулы, твердые, как камень, - может, это дракон? Старый, как сам Казад-Дум?  
\- Матерый, опасный дракон? Ты бы пошел на дракона, Кили?  
\- Ну только если спасать его от такого дурака, как ты, - он принялся целовать его под челюстью, сухо и отрывисто.  
Фили усмехнулся, поглаживая его по затылку.  
\- Я научу тебя хорошо управляться с секирой и мечом.  
\- Меня учили, - тихо сказал вдруг Кили, отрываясь от его шеи, посмотрел на него тревожно, - не хотел вспоминать. - Арбалет я сделал несколько лет назад, когда прочитал про самострелы, но до этого было кое-что еще.

\- Кое-что еще? - нахмурился Фили.  
Погладил его по щеке. Привык уже считать Кили простым узником-полукровкой, но сейчас все затаенные опасения и мысли невольно выползли наружу: правильная речь Кили, всякие мелочи вроде той книжки с эльфами - Фили был уверен, что эта раньше дорогая книжка принадлежала ему самому. Потом она пропала, и он нигде не мог ее найти, а она неведомым образом оказалась в камере полукровки.  
\- Расскажи? - тихо попросил он, убирая за ухо прядки темных волос.  
\- Не знаю...был один очень славный гном, - сморгнул Кили, пытаясь припомнить что-то, - он приходил ко мне, но была другая камера? Или нет… Он учил меня, читал мне на ночь... нечасто, но он приходил. Подарил мне деревянный меч, научил обращаться с ним. Это уже потом, совсем потом Хлои научил меня гранить камни, но я хуевый ювелир, и вечно порчу материал. С тем гномом мне нравилось гораздо больше. Было интереснее. Потом... С ним случилось что-то ужасное, я помню, как я плакал. Однажды он не вернулся, и мне кажется, я видел страшный сон... Кровь? Наверное, он погиб. Он погиб в бою, и больше не возвращался. А теперь еще и ты уйдешь, - сглотнул он нервно, обхватив Фили, прижался к нему, - давай, валяй, не вернись ко мне. Я должен быть один.

Фили, которому горло словно сдавило стальным кулаком, забормотал ему, что такого больше не случится, что он вернется, но Кили уставился на него взволнованно и тревожно:  
\- Его звали Фрерин.  
Часть 7  
Фили с самого утра ждал удобный момент, но Торин явился не в самом лучшем состоянии духа. Его явно что-то тяготило, но он молча ел, быстрыми движениями разрезал мясо на куски, цеплял вилкой, почти машинально, не потому что чувствовал удовольствие от еды, а потому что так надо было.  
\- Скоро выступаем? - спросил Торин в ответ на взгляд Траина.  
Тот так же молча кивнул.  
А Фили удивлялся тому, как мог он проморгать всю подготовку к походу. Хотя понятно, какой головой думал, странно, что вообще заметил.  
\- Я поведу войско, - коротко сказал Торин, перевел взгляд на Трора. - Кто сотники?  
\- Балин, Двалин, Фрар... - начал перечислять тот, назвав не меньше десятка имен, - и Фили.  
\- Фили? - удивился Торин, но потом улыбнулся, - я рад.  
\- Я не подведу, - сказал Фили, отчего-то смущаясь. Все ему доверяли, будто он уже чего-то добился. И невозможно было после таких слов думать о чем-то еще, кроме успешного похода.

Но оставалась одна мысль, одна проблема, которую необходимо было решить.

После обеда ему удалось подойти, наконец, к Торину. Тот оглянулся, и крепко ударив раскрытой ладонью по плечу, чуть стиснул и тряхнул.  
\- Молодец, - сказал Торин.  
\- Я еще ничего не сделал, - выдохнул Фили, - оставь такие речи до победного пира, я тебя прошу.  
\- Скромность украшает, - согласился Торин, потом оглядел его, - ты как будто стал шире в плечах с твоего дня рождения.  
\- Слегка качался, - махнул рукой Фили, - Торин, нам надо поговорить.  
И, пока тот не уехал с каким-нибудь срочным делом еще на пару недель, он подхватил Торина под локоть и уволок на балкон.

\- Что-то случилось? - догадалсяТорин, чуть прищурившись, - с тем полукровкой?  
\- Да, - вздохнул Фили, и Торин ударил кулаком по колонне, отчего камень глухо загудел:  
\- Как знал, что зря это сделал.  
\- Торин, он какой-то непростой, - покачал головой Фили, - я долго старался не думать об этом, но он и правда не простой полукровка.  
\- Тебе что-то удалось выяснить? - Торин уставился на него испытующе.  
\- Мне кажется, - осторожно начал Фили, - его родила жена Фрерина. Изменила ему. Кили сказал, что помнит Фрерина, не раз видел его, значит, Фрерин не держал зла на мальчика, но и освобождать тоже не стремился.  
\- Хммм, - протянул тот тихо, задумавшись.  
\- Возможно, если бы Фрерин остался жив... - Фили осекся, заметив, как похолодел взгляд Торина, как сжались его красивые тонкие губы.  
\- Торин?  
\- Я любил его... недостаточно сильно, - сдержанно, цедя по слову в минуту, выдохнул Торин, оперся о каменные перила и уставился вдаль. - Он всегда был мелкий, прилипучий, словно репей, бестолковый.  
\- Фрерин?  
\- Да. Все время лез под руку, и я боялся, что я ему голову разобью. Один раз оттолкнул его случайно совсем, так он отлетел, ударившись головой о гранитный угол стола. Я взял его на руки и долго просил его очнуться и прийти в себя, - выдохнул Торин, погрузившись в воспоминания, - а когда он, наконец, пришел, то начал говорить, что расскажет об этом матери. Я носился с ним из комнаты в комнату, качал на руках и умолял этого не делать.  
\- У вас была сильная разница в возрасте?  
\- Не то, что очень, но я всегда тянулся к тем, кто постарше. Он оставался для меня маленьким братишкой даже когда стал совершеннолетним, прямо как ты теперь. Когда он умирал, - на мгновение стиснул зубы Торин, - это было совсем как в детстве, и мне казалось, что он притворяется.  
Фили молчал, жалея уже, что затеял этот разговор, но Торин тоже смолк, пальцы впились в резные выступы на камне.

\- Хорошая теория, Фили, - выдохнул тот наконец. – Похоже на правду.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. За исключением того, что Фрерин никогда не был женат. У него и подружки-то не было.  
Фили не выдержал и отвел взгляд, уставился на стену, продолжая чувствовать на себе его пристальное внимание.  
\- А ты… - вдруг спросил Торин, - ты ходил к нему еще раз, да?  
\- Да.  
\- Часто?  
\- Часто, - ответил Фили, оторвался от созерцания рубленых четких узоров и посмотрел в глаза Торину, - часто.  
Торин, чуть склонив голову, не сводил с него глаз.

***

Несмотря на то, что Торин вернулся, все равно прошло еще несколько дней, прежде чем созвали совет по этому делу. Фили до последнего ожидал, что будет присутствовать на совете, подготовился основательно, продумав, что скажет и как скажет. Он хотел заручиться поддержкой прадеда в этом вопросе, ведь тот лояльно относился к эльфам.

Однако все случилось иначе. Трор не созвал никого, кроме Траина и Торина, и совет собирался за закрытыми дверями. Фили поверить не мог, что его оставили снаружи. Просто поверить не мог, схватил Торина за плечо и попытался развернуть к себе, но тот неожиданно резко скинул с себя его ладонь.  
\- Ты еще слишком молод, чтоб решать такие вещи, - отрезал Торин на невысказанный вопрос и прошел внутрь. Высокие каменные двери захлопнулись.

Фили едва сдержал себя в руках. Дышал тяжело, и меж ребрами резко кольнуло, словно ему не хватало воздуха. Но каково это? Он не ожидал такого от Торина. Значит, Фили достаточно взрослый, чтоб назначить его сотником, но недостаточно, чтоб присутствовать на совете, который касался и его тоже? Он оглянулся в поисках того, что можно было бы пнуть, но ничего не нашел, а пинать каменные скамьи было себе дороже. Тихо прорычав ругательство, Фили уселся на одну из них и вплел пальцы в волосы, решая, что же делать.

Вламываться глупо – его тотчас выставят наружу, толку не будет. Пойти и забрать Кили к себе, поставив перед фактом, что Кили теперь его? Но Кили не пойдет, плюс охрана, с которой надо будет договариваться. Оставалось лишь ждать.

И Фили ждал, сидя на скамье, широко расставив колени и упершись в них локтями.  
Время шло, но ничего не происходило, сколько они там заседали? Уже полчаса, а может и дольше.  
Ожидание грызло изнутри, хотелось вскочить и что-то сделать, а не сидеть, сложа руки… но Фили не знал, что можно сделать, чтоб не навредить.

И в тот самый момент, когда терпение лопнуло, как тетива, отдавшись в мозгу коротким звоном, когда Фили подхватился с лавки, тяжелые двери покоев Трора бесшумно раскрылись.  
\- Ну что? – Фили вбежал внутрь. Уставился на эту троицу: посредине Трор, одесную Траин, ошуюю - Торин. Все они молчали, разглядывая его, словно впервые увидели. Торин отвел взгляд.  
\- Фили, - проговорил Трор, - тебе не следует больше спускаться на одиннадцатый ярус.  
\- Что?! – моментально понял тот, - почему?  
\- Потому что я так решил, - внушительно ответил Трор, - отдай ключ Торину.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да, - нахмурился Трор, - и прекрати пререкаться.  
\- Нет, - сказал Фили, тоже внушительно, - так нельзя.  
Торин молча протянул руку, но Фили покачал головой.  
\- Фили, - сказал Торин, - ты ведешь себя как ребенок, у которого отняли игрушку.  
\- Какую игрушку?! – воскликнул Фили. – Это вы, вы не понимаете, что он живой, он сидит ни за что, ну что с того, что он родился полукровкой? Он же не виноват!!!  
\- Я же говорил, - кивнул Траин, - ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Он уже неадекватный и не способен думать ни о чем.  
\- Моя вина, - сказал Торин.  
\- Я адекватный! – воскликнул Фили, - вы все с ума посходили?!  
Внезапный удар в челюсть едва не свалил его с ног. Фили потрясенно уставился на деда.  
\- Каким тоном ты разговариваешь с королем Эребора? - горько вопросил Траин, его губы чуть задрожали.  
\- Я не хотел быть грубым, но как ты не понимаешь, так нельзя поступать! – Фили уставился на него, стараясь донести до Траина свою мысль, но тот, скрипнув зубами, выпрямился, сложив руки на животе. Словно отстранился, отсекая просьбу от себя.  
\- Отдай ключ, Фили, - приказал Трор, - ты не капризный малолетка.  
Фили, шумно задышав, сунулся за пазуху, сорвал ключ с тонкой цепочки и протянул его Торину – тот подставил ладонь, принимая ключ, теплый от его тепла.

\- А теперь, - уже мягче проговорил Трор, - иди и поговори с Фраром. Он желал обсудить с тобой командование.  
\- Это вы, - на этот раз дрогнули его губы, - это вы меня… как ребенка.  
\- Так докажи, - ответил Траин, - что ты не ребенок.  
\- Доказать? – глубоко вздохнув, сказал Фили. Поклонился – низко и церемонно, выпрямился и вышел вон.

***

Фрар загрузил его, и Фили как ни старался, все равно не мог уловить часть его рассуждений. В душе неприятно тянуло, до самого вечера тянуло, несмотря на то, что, казалось, все правильно сделал. И извинившись перед Фраром, пообещав явиться завтра с утра пораньше, Фили ушел к себе. План был хорош: пойти на Казад-Дум, отвоевать Казад-Дум, забрать Кили. Но все равно что-то тянуло. Почему не позволили освободить его сейчас? Почему запретили даже ходить? Тут явно было что-то нечисто… быть может, догадка с Фрерином была верна? Но Торин же сказал… Торин! НаТорина Фили был всерьез раздосадован. Уж ладно, дед с прадедом, но Торин мог бы и поддержать.

Фили поскидывал ботинки один за другим и улегся в кровать прямо в одежде, притянул к себе покрывало, обхватил руками и ногами. ЗачемТорин отобрал ключ?  
\- Чтоб у тебя не было, - проговорил Фили сам себе, поднялся с кровати и сунулся в шкаф. Там лежал воск, в который он когда-то оттиснул ключ, две аккуратно разрезанные половинки.

Постояв немного со слепком в руках, он подумал-подумал и положил его на стол. Зажег свечи и принялся поочередно выдвигать все ящики стола, переворачивая все вверх дном. Взапасах нашлась и особо твердая смола, и целая банка хорошего алебастрового порошка. Фили с сомнением посмотрел на восковые половинки, можно было снять размеры и попробовать выточить по ним – ключ не выглядел сложным. Но время близилось к полуночи, а у него в покоях не было точильного станка – все же он был принцем. Со вздохом он принялся вмешивать в смолу состав для быстрого отвердения.

Через час он подумал, что зря не пошел обтачивать болванку. Прозрачная заготовка ключа из смолы высохла, но как мучительно долго, а ведь еще надо было делать форму для отливки. Размешивая медленно густеющий порошок в глубокой жестянке, Фили вздыхал, нервно облизывая губы. Можно было поступить проще и заявиться без ключа, но тогда охрана бы точно поняла, что доступа у него нет, а подкупать Хлои – рисковать подвергнуть себя шантажу. Это не годилось, все это не годилось. Фили думал, и сам не заметил, как вылил в жестянку весь алебастр.

Все внутри него кричало и требовало пойти обратно, распахнуть двери, ударить кулаком по столу, требуя своего... Но Фили держался, потому что действительно был бы поступок ребенка. Мужчина бы сделал все согласно плану.

Лег на кровать, и попытался хоть немного поспать - но сон не шел совершенно. Тогда он взял книжку, интересную, одну из самых любимых, но не смог прочитать и страницы - взгляд намертво застывал на каком-либо слове и не двигался дальше. Читать было бесполезно. Отжимания помогли лучше.

Наконец, форма высохла, и Фили аккуратно разделил ее ножом на две части. Вытащив прозрачный ключ, он вновь соединил половинки, осторожно сжал струбциной.Теперь осталось самое интересное - Фили поджег спиртовую горелку и сгреб в ладонь весь свинцово-оловянный мусор, который нашелся в столе. Пересыпав все в маленький стальной тигль, он принялся нагревать металл - свинцовая мелочь расплавилась быстро, становясь блестящей, жидкой, как вода. Бляшка для пояса с новым, недавно придуманным рисунком, утонула и тоже расплавилась, оставив лишь воспоминание о себе. Не рискуя довести металл до кипения, Фили ловко перелил его в форму - от прохлады алебастра свинец быстро застывал, не просачивался наружу. Фили вылил все до капли и накрыл горелку крышкой. Оставалось подождать совсем чуть-чуть.

***

Стискивая в кармане только что отлитый, наскоро отшлифованный ключ, Фили спешил вниз. Можно было и подождать до утра, ведь уже недолго осталось до рассвета, но ему хотелось прийти именно сейчас - в душе что-то словно тянуло, требовало.

Хлои не спал. Фили не надеялся, что все пройдет гладко.  
\- Доброй ночи, - поздоровался он, завидев Фили, - не ждал вас увидеть в такой час.  
\- Доброй, - кивнул тот, - отойди с дороги, Хлои.  
\- Мой господин, - проговорил тот негромко, - я не намерен пропускать вас дальше. Поскольку, сдается мне, что я не должен этого делать.  
\- Я сказал, - Фили посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- А что скажет на это ваш дядя, а? - Хлои отвел взгляд, но не сдвинулся с места, - есть ли вас его разрешение? Или же стоит спросить?  
Фили молчал, глядел на него пристально, и в его взгляде не было ни ненависти, ни каприза или угрозы, но этот взгляд красноречиво говорил - прочь с моего пути! Не просил, не умолял, не обещал мести. Он просто повелевал отойти в сторону, и Хлои так и сделал, потому что это было правильно.  
\- Разбирайтесь между собой сами, - забормотал он, желая оставить за собой последнее слово, но все же побаиваясь, что его услышат, - я в ваши дела лезть не буду.

Фили и не прислушивался к его бормотанию, осторожно вводя ключ в замочную скважину. Хорошо, что в свое время хватило ума оттиснуть ключ - отобрать его у Хлои было бы не так просто. Легко провернув его в замке, Фили распахнул дверь, услышав движение по ту сторону.

Он вошел внутрь, в темноту - и тут же его прижали к стене. Горло сдавило, он захрипел, впившись в обхватившие шею пальцы и отгибая их едва-едва.

\- Фили... - донеслось из темноты, совсем рядом, - это ты?  
\- Даа, - выдохнул тот, и хватка ослабла, можно было, наконец, вздохнуть.  
\- Фили... - раздалось из темноты тихо, словно ускользающе, но Фили рванул его на себя.  
Кили дернулся, словно не хотел этого, но Фили сейчас был слишком рад почувствовать его рядом, слишком рад тому, что он есть, и привлек его вплотную к себе, ощутив его дыхание на своем лице.  
И, не выдержав, ничего не стал говорить, а только обнял, крепко стиснув в объятьях. Кили упирался отчего-то, но Фили был настойчив, наощупь коснулся губами его рта и принялся целовать - жарко, жадно, посасывая губы. А губы его были разбиты, как спелые вишни, раздавленные неосторожно. Невольно слизав солоноватую кровь, Фили замер, удерживая его, но Кили вырвался и ускользнул куда-то в темноту камеры. Даже цепь не прозвенела глухо.

Закрыв дверь изнутри, Фили двинулся за ним, раскинув руки, словно в жмурки играл.  
\- Кили? - позвал он, но тот по своей привычке не откликнулся. Темнота вокруг дышала, живая и всхлипывающая, но откуда шел звук, определить он никак не мог. Метнувшись вдруг вправо, наугад, Фили коснулся плеча - но лишь напрасно рванул рубаху, тот вывернулся, затаившись рядом. Наверняка лучше знал собственную камеру, чем Фили, и не боялся вписаться лбом в стальной угол стеллажа.  
\- Кили, это я, - сказал он негромко, больше прислушиваясь к ответу, чем желая что-то сообщить.  
И услышал тихое дыхание за спиной. Развернувшись, Фили вновь раскинул руки и пошел охотиться на этот комок темноты, теплый, с бьющимся сердцем. Видел перед собой лишь чернильную пустоту, не слышал ничего, кроме своего дыхания, но чувствовал Кили перед собой, затаившего дыхание и отступающего шаг за шагом.  
Пальцы правой коснулись стеллажа, пальцы левой - двери. Загнал в угол. Фили присел на одно колено, протянул руки во тьму и наткнулся на Кили.  
\- Я пришел к тебе, - сказал Фили, не зная, что еще сказать, прижал его к себе, прерывисто и часто вздыхающего, взволнованного и перепуганного.  
\- Чего ты боишься? - прошептал он ему в самое ухо, - я рядом.  
Кили молчал, не обнимая его в ответ и вяло отталкивал его. Погладив его под ухом, Фили ощутил, как быстро, бешено колотится его сердце.  
\- Идем, - шепнул Фили, пытаясь помочь ему встать, но в итоге просто подхватил его подмышки, поднял рывком, стиснув зубы.

Кили молча сглотнул, не вырываясь, и Фили отнес в спальню, положил на кровать.  
\- Не надо света, - попросил он, но было поздно, Фили чиркнул спичкой, зажигая свечи.  
\- Что с тобой случилось? - обернулся он. Кили, сидевший на кровати, мрачно уставился на него сквозь щелки меж пальцев. А потом медленно отвел ладони от лица: под глазом красовался фонарь, на скуле - тоже синяк, и разбитые губы.  
\- Кто это сделал? - тихо спросил Фили.  
\- Я подрался с Торином, - отозвался тот глухо.  
\- Торин... напал на безоружного мальчишку? - выдохнул Фили, глотнув воздуха, но тот покачал головой.  
\- Наоборот, - криво усмехнулся Кили, - он меня достал, ну я и не выдержал.  
\- Ты начал... Но зачем?  
\- Хотел прогнать, - выдохнул Кили, проковыряв дыру в подоле рубахи, - а он все не уходил и не уходил.  
\- Торин... - Фили стиснул зубы, а потом рыкнул тихо, положил пальцы ему на висок, - он... не обидел тебя?  
\- В смысле не обидел? Он еще хуже,чем ты. Тоже любитель присосаться к мозгам.

\- Я имею в виду, он тебя… не снасильничал? - спросил Фили прямо, едва договорив, и когда он сказал это вслух, в мозгу словно щелкнуло что-то, и он уже не видел перед собой ничего, кроме желания отомстить Торину.  
\- Нет, - быстро сказал Кили, вглядываясь в его лицо тревожно и напряженно, сглотнул, чуть потер кончик носа. - Нет, ничего такого не было.  
\- Не было? - Фили уставился на него в упор, пытаясь понять, лжет он или говорит правду.  
\- Нет, нет, не волнуйся, - замахал руками Кили, - я разозлил его, ударил и тогда он пару раз врезал мне в ответ, чтоб я не забывал, с кем разговариваю. Странный такой, я ж не склерозный, - он нервно усмехнулся, - и прекрасно соображаю, кого хочу выпереть из моей камеры.  
\- Хорошо, - Фили уселся на постель рядом с ним, слегка расслабившись, потому что знал Торина, и понимал, что тот не станет терпеть оскорблений. Кили, заметив, что Фили расслабился, выдохнул сам тихо и свободно.  
\- Зачем ты отдал ему ключ? - спросил он тихо. - Тебя заставили? И как ты вернул его?  
\- Сделал новый, - вдохнул Фили, - я не думаю, что отсутствие ключа помешало бы Торину войти.  
\- Вот уж точно, - буркнул Кили, а потом подтянул колено к подбородку и задумчиво уставился в стену, - накрылась твоя идея медным тазом, как я и пророчил. Надо мне было на пророка учиться, а не на ювелира, предсказывать у меня лучше выходит.  
\- Ничего, все равно будет по-моему, - упрямо протянул Фили, обхватил его за талию и потянул на себя, желая поцеловать, но Кили опять начал упираться, отталкивать.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Ничего, - сказал тот, поднялся с кровати неловко, и слегка поморщившись, пересел от него подальше, на трехногий табурет.  
\- Куда ты?  
\- Сиди там, где сидишь, - велел Кили, выставив ладонь, уткнулся ею ему в грудь. – Никаких поцелуев больше. Никогда.  
\- Но…  
\- Тебе что, ничего не сказали? – широко усмехнулся Кили, и едва поджившая тонкая кожица вновь лопнула, кровь выступила каплями под губой. – Этот мудила Торин велел мне молчать. Но похуй, Фили. Ты мой брат.  
\- Брат? – не понял тот, и посмотрел на него так, словно увидел впервые, - двоюродный? Это Фрерин?  
\- Мать твою, ну что ж ты такой тупой! – заорал Кили, - родной брат, понимаешь?!  
\- Родной брат? – воскликнул Фили, и потянулся к нему, схватил, несмотря на протесты и прижал к себе, принялся тискать и обнимать. Кили сопел, пыхтел и вырывался.  
\- Пусти… ну пусти же, кому сказано, - он ткнул Фили кулаком под ребра, - задолбали уже меня сегодня трогать!  
\- Но если ты мой брат? – совершенно не слушая Кили, Фили обхватил его и переволок на кровать, уселся полулежа, прижимая его к себе. - Почему тебя закрыли здесь?  
\- По кочану, блин, Фили, - выдохнул тот сердито. – Траин считает, что я полукровка. И наш папаша, видимо, тоже придерживался того же мнения. А мнения матери на этот счет никто не знает. О, Торин так страдал, что она умерла при родах, как он сегодня страдал, вспоминая это, великий страдалец, чтоб его.  
\- Ты не полукровка, - выдохнул Фили, погладил его по лицу, - я же вижу, что нет. Чувствую.  
\- Если честно, - скривился Кили, - я сам не знаю. Я много думал… и я не знаю. А вот в том, что я наследник Дурина, я не сомневался. Такой же, блядь, наследник Дурина, как и ты, между прочим! Претенденты на трон Эребора не могут быть полукровками, Фили, - забормотал он задумчиво, - не могут быть похожи на полукровок… или наводить на мысль о полукровках.  
\- Да ладно, - выдохнул Фили, - если у тебя не растет нормальная борода, это еще ничего не значит. Может, потом вырастет. Может, ты еще слишком молод.  
\- Ты такой милый, - ехидно улыбнулся тот, - мне даже чуточку жаль, что ты еще не король.

Фили потянулся к нему за поцелуем, но Кили ловко запечатал его рот ладонью.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?  
\- А что такого?  
\- Ты мой брат! – возмутился тот, шлепнул его по рукам.  
\- Это же здорово, - выдохнул Фили, и опять потянул его на себя, прижал к себе, и задышал горячо в ухо: - здорово, что ты мой брат. Самый настоящий. Мой.  
\- Эээ… нда, - протянул Кили, перестав вырываться, - я так чую, от тебя просто так не отделаешься.  
\- Не отделаешься, - кивнул тот, поцеловал в лоб, раз уж тот так сопротивлялся.  
\- Братьев не положено иметь, - сощурился он и посмотрел на Фили, - нельзя.  
\- Кто сказал? - фыркнул Фили, - я люблю тебя. И хочу любить. По-всякому.  
\- Я подумаю над этим вопросом, - важно сказал Кили, - но сегодня точно нет. Мне надо… свыкнуться с мыслью, что ты мне брат. И… я тоже люблю тебя, - вздохнул он, - пожалуйста, не помри в своем дурацком походе.  
Фили ничего не сказал в ответ и просто обнял брата, прижимая к себе.  
Часть 8  
Торин ждал его на одной из открытых площадок. Смотр был назначен на десять утра, и народу собралось просто немерено, все в боевом облачении и при оружии, но Фили видел только Торина. Тот, несмотря на разбитую бровь, выглядел бодро и серьезно.

\- Гляжу, ты ночь не спал, - сказал Торин, заметив взгляд и подойдя ближе.  
Фили не ответил, глядя ему в глаза, стремясь увидеть там хоть что-нибудь, кроме спокойного осознания собственной правоты. Но взгляд Торина был непрогляден как воды Келед-Зарама, и холоден, как ключи Кибель-Налы.  
\- Ты вновь спускался вниз, - сказал он, не спросил.  
Фили кивнул в ответ:  
\- Буду делать это тогда, когда пожелаю.  
\- Упрямец, - только и сказал Торин, и, протянув руку, ударил его в плечо. Фили в последнюю секунду сообразил, что это не вызов, а дружеский удар. И, не сводя с Торина взгляд, он ударил его в ответ - так же ощутимо и не агрессивно. Торин чуть приподнял брови, но едва заметно улыбнулся и отошел. Фили невольно облизнул губы, глубоко вдохнув. Мужчина. Не ребенок.  
Иногда приходится делать вовсе не то, чего ты желаешь, будь ты хоть принц Эребора, хоть начальник мира.

Отойдя от Торина, он наткнулся оружейника Дани.  
\- Секира? - поинтересовался он деловито, - или же меч?  
\- Мечи, Дани, будь добр. Для секиры я все еще слишком легкий, - усмехнулся Фили, - заносит меня.  
Оружейник только улыбнулся в ответ, будто Фили невесть как пошутил.

***

Кили восседал на стуле, поджав под себя босые ноги, методично наматывал проволоку внатяг на длинный штырь. Витки ложились ровно плотно один к одному, Фили даже замер, залюбовавшись, как быстро и ловко у него выходит.  
\- Привет, - сказал он негромко, положил руку ему на затылок и вплел пальцы в волосы, принялся поглаживать и почесывать. Кили глухо заурчал, но не оторвался от своего занятия. Положив последние витки, он перекусил бокорезами проволоку и снял получившуюся тугую пружинку со штыря. Несколько таких же лежало на столе, и одну из них Кили уже порезал на колечки.

\- Что это ты такое творишь? - заинтересовался Фили, подхватив одно колечко.  
Кили потянулся, разминая мышцы, обернулся к нему и сощурился хитро:  
\- Да так, Хлои подкинул работенку.  
\- А, - потерял интерес Фили, запрокинул его голову, потянув за волосы на затылке. И поцеловал в уголок губ, вначале едва ощутимо, потом - более страстно. Кили не вырывался уже, охотно приоткрывая рот, горячо сопел, поглаживая его по щеке затянутыми в перчатку пальцами.  
\- Ну что? - поинтересовался Фили, - свыкся с мыслями?  
\- Я представил, как ужасно было бы, если б мы вместе росли в детстве, - шумно задышал тот, - я бы, наверное, не смог тебя трахнуть.  
\- Почему?  
\- Смешной такой. Потому что.  
\- Зато нам было бы весело, - выдохнул Фили, - я постоянно скучал и часто играл один.  
\- А уж я-то как скучал по нормальному обществу, - зло фыркнул Кили, - с другой стороны, хорошо, а то пришлось бы часто общаться с этим мудаком.  
\- Торин...  
\- Даже не начинай, - хмыкнул тот, - знать ничего не желаю. Позволь мне спокойно ненавидеть, а не жалеть и не сострадать ему.  
\- Ладно, - усмехнулся Фили, обхватил его сзади, не стал ничего говорить про то, что не мог ненавидеть Торина сейчас, в такой важный момент. Мстительно подсчитывать обиды было совсем не по-мужски.

\- Мы выступаем послезавтра, - сообщил ему Фили, - но у меня не будет времени прийти еще раз. Завтра день расписан по часам, а перед походом мне нужно выспаться.  
Кили вздохнул, но ничего не сказал, обхватил его руки и прижал их крепче к себе.  
\- Ты идешь с мечом и щитом? - спросил он, прижимаясь затылком к его груди.  
\- Нет, с двумя мечами.  
\- Рисковый ты... - усмехнулся Кили, медленно стягивая с пальцев рабочие перчатки. - Не боишься?  
\- Мне так удобнее, - тихо сказал Фили, утыкаясь носом в его макушку. Кили замолчал, несильно поглаживая его пальцы своими, чуть царапая их.  
\- Слушай, - спросил он тихо, - раз уж в следующий раз мы увидимся нескоро...  
\- Дать тебе, что ли? - фыркнул тот, вывернул шею, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
\- Угу, - буркнул Фили, крепко стискивая его, - хочу.

Это было странно - оба молчали, раздеваясь каждый в своем углу, словно стеснялись друг друга, даже Кили не комментировал происходящее. Погасив почти все свечи в спальне, кроме одной, он подошел к Фили и положил ладони ему на грудь.  
\- Не переживай, - проговорил Фили, поглаживая его талию, поясницу, бедра. - Все будет хорошо.  
\- Я никому не верю, - ответил Кили, его член поднялся, упираясь Фили в живот.  
\- Даже мне?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал тот, - что я буду делать если, если ты не верне...  
\- Тсс, не говори так. Ты мне веришь. У нас все будет хорошо.  
\- Смешной, - вздохнул Кили, чуть улыбнулся и потянулся губами. В ушах стучали огромные молоты, гулко и часто. Брат, подумал Фили, настоящий брат.  
Кили застонал, нетерпеливо закидывая ногу ему на бедро, потираясь об него и требуя продолжения.

\- Как ты хочешь? - спросил он, когда Фили отнес его на кровать. Стек между его ног на пол и, обхватив ладонями член, принялся вылизывать его, посасывая выскользнувшую головку. Сопел тихо, поглядывая на него сверху вниз.  
\- Ннн... - выдохнул Фили, откупоривая припасенный пузырек, - иди сюда.  
Уложил его на постель под себя, подхватив под бедра, широко развел ноги.  
\- Ты принес что-то новенькое?  
\- Масло из виноградных косточек.  
\- Эльфийское?  
\- Как ты догадался, - усмехнулся Фили, - и стоит, как пригоршня самоцветов.  
\- Целая пригоршня? За масло для смазывания жопы? Ну надо же, какая расточительность! - засопел Кили, ощущая прикосновение между ног. - Твоя задница прекрасно обходилась и станочным... ай!  
Фили вновь укусил его в шею, горячо и ощутимо, оставляя отметину. Преодолев сопротивление мышц, он пропихнул два пальца внутрь и чуть развел их в стороны. Кили беззастенчиво стонал, часто и глубоко дыша.  
\- Тебе нравится?! - с изумлением отметил Фили, трахая его пальцами и поглаживая изнутри нежные теплые стенки.  
\- Конечно, нравится, - выдохнул тот, выгнувшись и застонав.  
\- А почему не давал?  
\- Чтоб не зазнавался, - фыркнул Кили, слегка вспотевший уже. - Тебя... мне тоже нравится.  
Фили не нашелся с ответом, медленно вытянул пальцы. Подрочил себе слегка, размазав масло и смазку по члену, и вошел в него, плавно проталкиваясь сквозь упругие мышцы.

Ему хотелось по-всякому – и ухватить его за волосы, уткнув лицом в подушку, и положить его на себя, но так, наверное, было лучше всего –лежать на нем, смотреть Кили в глаза, целовать его, чувствуя, как он стонет в губы, глухо и жарко. Чувствовать, как он вздрагивает всем телом от члена, входящего глубже. Может, не самая удобная поза, но самая открытая. Невозможно было скрыть эмоции и чувства, прижимаясь друг к другу.

\- Я сейчас кончу… - тихо пробормотал Фили, целуя его в ухо.  
\- Давай по-другому, - согласился тот, легко отодвинулся, соскользнув с члена, и от этого ощущения внутри все сжалось в пульсирующий комок.  
\- Куда же тыыы… – простонал Фили, повалившись на подушку.  
\- Давай вот так попробуем, - проговорил Кили, потом обернулся и выдохнул: - эй, ты что, уже все?! Скорострел, блин.  
\- Это все из-за тебя… - сипло выдохнул тот, потер лицо ладонями и перевернулся на спину.  
\- Ладно, не плачь, - усмехнулся Кили, забираясь сверху, - вся ночь впереди.  
Уткнувшись носом в его грудь, он принялся покусывать его сосок, теребить и полизывать, скользил пальцами по его бокам. И продолжал ласкать, пока Фили не положил ладонь ему на загривок, поглаживая и стискивая его волосы в кулаке. Кивнул на свой член, уже снова возбужденный, но Кили не слишком хотел торопить события: прижав ладони к его груди, он восседал гордо, ухмыляясь. Головка упиралась аккурат меж его ягодиц, и Фили не выдержал: обхватив член ладонью, направил внутрь, вынуждая Кили усесться на него. Тот продолжал дразниться – выпрямился и чуть приподнялся, не позволяя войти глубже.

\- Садись уже на него! – простонал Фили, ладонью стирая пот со лба.  
\- Ммм… попроси, - отозвался Кили, крепко упираясь ему в плечи, и чуть качнулся назад, насаживаясь на твердый член.  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул тот, задышал глубоко, - прошу тебя.  
Кили нагло ухмыльнулся и принялся двигаться, мелкими, частыми движениями, не впуская его в себя и до половины. Ресницы его дрожали.  
\- Ну же! – воскликнул Фили, пытаясь войти целиком, но никак не удавалось – брат дразнился, выгибая спину, и тогда он просто-напросто опрокинул его, уложил под себя вниз лицом. Кили рванулся в сторону, со всех сил, но ничего не вышло – Фили держал крепко. И, чтоб не рыпался, прихватил загривок зубами, вынуждая лежать смирно.  
\- Фили! – вскрикнул тот, мелко дрожа.  
\- Что-то случилось? – выдохнул он, разжав зубы, погладил по плечу ласково.  
\- Ты меня напугал, дурак, - выдохнул Кили, приподнимая зад, - но хрен с тобой. Давай, дери, чтобы было что вспомнить.  
Фили коснулся его шеи, отметив бешеный частый пульс, поцеловал в чувствительное местечко под ухом, и, подтянув его бедра поближе, вошел – так глубоко, как хотел, тихо рыча. Кили замер, вздрагивая от каждого его движения, и от его молчания даже жутко стало.

\- Кили? – пробормотал он, застыв.  
\- Что ж ты, остановился, блядь, - простонал тот, сам подался назад с тихим сладким стоном, - выеби меня!  
Фили, довольно целуя его, куда придется – в шею, в щеку, в ухо, охотно выполнил просьбу. Натянул на член по самое основание в несколько рывков, и замер, чувствуя себя на волосок от оргазма.  
\- Хорошо? – спросил он на ухо, и Кили, переполненный ощущениями, не смог ответить, только кивнул, шумно втягивая воздух.  
Кончил вместе с ним, судорожно стискивая член, и свалился на постель, утянув за собой.

\- Люблю, - прошептал ему Кили на ухо, извернувшись и начал целовать в распотелый лоб и виски. – Родной.  
Фили застонал, притянув его к себе, и обнял крепко-крепко.  
Часть 9  
Вышли на рассвете, когда солнце вызолотило отроги гор.Фили чувствовал себя странно. Радостно, ненормально радостно - в душе словно плескалось эльфийское вино, пузырьки поднимались тонкими нитками. Уши горели. Хорошо хоть тяжелый шлем их закрывал.

Решено было спуститься до Старого Тракта, пересекавшего Лихолесье с юга, по пути встретившись с войском Железных Холмов. Старый тракт считался не самым безопасным, но не для вооруженных гномов в тяжелых доспехах.

От ровного, четкого строя, печатавшего шаг, от хорошей походной песни на душе становилось тепло и приятно, взгляд скользил по остро заточенным мечам, секирам и палашам. Впрочем, Торин тоже явно был доволен происходящим. Едва ли не светился, да и не он один. Пожалуй, ради такой цели можно было многое вытерпеть, не только короткую, временную разлуку. Вариант «умереть на поле боя» Фили для себя не рассматривал.  
Весь день он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме предстоящей битвы.

Ночью на стоянке все изменилось. Лишь только он положил руку под голову и закрыл глаза, как вместо сна в голову полезли идиотские мысли. Спать одному было совсем тошно, то и дело хотелось обнять, прижаться, подышать в ухо. Фили вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок. В шатре вместе с ним спал только Торин.

Сон не шел.  
А что если Кили прикажут убить в отсутствие брата? Невероятно, но мало ли. Он столько лет жил тихо, потому что про него решено было забыть… но после того, как Фили невольно напомнил о нем – что станет дальше? Кили остался один. Совершенно беззащитный сейчас. На цепи.  
Фили присел, сжимая ладонями голову.

Войско, вооруженное, нагруженное походным инвентарем, шло медленно, каплей расплавленного металла текло по равнине. Это расстояние – налегке, без оружия, доспехов и поклажи, можно было преодолеть вдвое быстрее. А то и втрое.

Торин спал тихо, не храпел. Послушав его ровное дыхание, Фили поднялся, накинул верхнюю рубаху и принялся натягивать тяжелые кованые сапоги. Если не надевать ничего тяжелее сапог, то можно было бы обернуться за ночь. Никто и не заметит.

Он уже откинул полог шатра, когда почувствовал тяжелую руку на плече.  
\- Далеко собрался? – хмуро спросил Торин.  
\- Отлить.  
\- А обулся зачем и две рубахи надел?  
\- Я туда и обратно, - раскололся Филисовершенно не умея врать, - добегу до Эребора, заберу его и назад. Пусть будет моим оруженосцем.  
\- На луну по пути не забежишь? – ласково поинтересовался Торин, - говорят, там много красивых камней.  
\- Торин…  
\- Совсем с резьбы съехал? – рявкнул тот неожиданно громко и грубо, потянулся и безошибочно точно нашарив его яйца в штанах, стиснул кулак. Фили сдавленно выдохнул, и, согнувшись, едва не грохнулся на пол от боли. Раскрыв рот, он попытался что-то сказать, но не смог.  
\- Ну что, полегчало? - спросил Торин, разжав пальцы. Уставился на племянника, нахмурившись, но тот вроде оклемался, пришел в себя и уже не хотел никуда бежать.  
\- Ему… может грозить… опасность, - пропыхтел Фили, свалившись обратно.  
\- Какая там опасность? – фыркнул Торин, и добавил уже мягче, - ну кому он нужен?  
\- Мне.  
\- Ну и такой… в общем, кому, кроме тебя, он может быть нужен? – Торин присел рядом.  
\- Вдруг его убьют без меня, - вздохнул Фили. – Я не подумал об этом… а надо было подумать.  
\- Не городи чушь, никто не станет его убивать.  
Фили сердито и хмуро покосился на Торина. Тот выдохнул и сказал еще мягче:  
\- Не глупи. Кому нужен озлобленный и агрессивный ты, когда тебя через… Кили можно легко держать в кулаке.  
\- Ты хочешь меня успокоить, - хмыкнул Фили.  
\- Естественно, я хочу тебя успокоить, чтоб ты лег спать и подумал, наконец-то, о своей сотне. Потому что это сотня, которую ты готов бросить ради одного-единственного полукровки.  
\- Он не полукровка… и я бы успел до рассвета. Зачем ты заставляешь меня выбирать?  
\- Это не я заставляю. Жизнь заставит. Тебе надо научиться быть более терпеливым.  
\- Как ты? – поднял бровь Фили, сильно рискуя, но Торин смолчал. Погладив ладонью рукав, он поднялся на ноги. Прошелся пару раз от стены до стены, молча и тихо дыша.

\- У меня дети-то теперь будут? – спросил Фили, но Торин не ответил ему и молча улегся на свое место.

***

Лихолесье оправдывало свое название, и Фили даже пожалел, что они не пошли по эльфийской дороге. Здесь, на юге, лес был весьма мрачен, дорогу то и дело пересекала паутина. Пару раз им довелось наткнуться на орочью засаду – но после короткого обстрела из засады те предпочитали бежать, не вступая в бой.

Старый тракт вывел их к Азанулбизару. Предупрежденные разведчиками, орки и гоблины уже высыпали из пещер. Гоблины, мелкие, пучеглазые, привыкшие к темноте, верещали, визжали истошно, орки ругались и угрожающе стучали оружием по щитам. Вначале вразнобой, но потом все более слитно, и земля словно задрожала, застонала под ногами.

Гоблины были опасны тем, что нападали толпой, наваливались, сбивая с ног, орки – более опасные твари, были крупнее и лучше обращались с оружием, но Фили не верил в опасность, не верил в смерть, потому что не знал ее и не видел раньше так близко. Солнечный луч скользнул по лезвию меча.  
\- Держать строй, - скомандовал Торин, - сомкнуть ряды!  
И остальные подхватили приказ, Фили с трудом сдерживал себя, чтоб не рвануться с места, подняв мечи, а действовать согласно плану и стратегии.Выполнять приказ самому, заставлять других выполнять – билось в голове, Фили постоянно повторял это про себя, и, дождавшись сигнала к атаке, пошел в бой и повел остальных.

Фрар с боевым молотом словно в кузне работал. А Фили, принимая удар орочьего ятагана на скрещенные мечи, подумал, что больше всего это походило на рубку капусты - хруст, хорошо различимый хруст. Фили чувствовал его всем телом, этот хруст - и влажный хлюп, с которым меч выходил из тела. Хруст, хлюпанье, чмокание, кровь, темная орочья кровь, свист мечей, ятаганов и стрел. Яростно отбиваясь от одного здоровенного орка, Фили едва не пропустил удар - орк был быстрее и сильнее. И, нечаянно открывшись на замахе, Фили понял свою ошибку, уже почти почувствовал тяжелый, внахлест, удар по животу, но ничего не произошло: орка отбросил удар болта в глаз. Воодушевившись, Фили тут же зарубил подраненного орка и обернулся в поисках следующего врага.

Казалось, что это не кончится никогда - но кончилось почти мгновенно: орды орков и гоблинов дрогнули и пустились врассыпную,  
\- Добивай! - заорал Фрар, потрясая молотом, и Фили подхватил его крик.  
Они гнали орков до самых пещер, и лишь там их фланг остановился.  
\- В пещеры не соваться! Подтягиваемся назад! - помня о стратегии, выкрикнул Фили. Некоторых, вошедших в раж, пришлось чуть не за шиворот разворачивать.  
\- Всех за раз не порешишь, - вздохнул Фрар, вытирая молот о траву.  
Фили кивнул, еще раз скомандовал отход на заранее обозначенные позиции, и обернулся на поле битвы.

И это поразило его куда сильнее, чем полчища орков. Вперемешку с орочьими и гоблинскими трупами лежали гномы - раненые, умирающие, мертвые.  
\- Фрар, - тихо выдохнул Фили, не в силах отвести глаз, невольно облизываясь, - как это?  
\- А ты как думал? - сердито выдохнул Фрар, - ты думал, после победы песни будем петь? Раненых надо лечить, мертвых хоронить с почестями. Орков и гоблинов сжечь, чтоб их кровь не травила Азанулбизар.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Фили, вытирая мечи, - я знал об этом. Но что оно так - не думал.  
\- Жизнь - не учебник по истории, - выдохнул Фрар, и ушел сопровождать остатки отряда. А Фили остался один, наблюдая смерть.

Слегка пошатываясь от нахлынувшего ужаса, он двинулся на помощь раненым.

И увидел вдруг под орочьим трупом нечто неуловимо знакомое, и дрогнувшими руками рванул труп, оттаскивая в сторону. Кили тут же захрипел, продышавшись, Фили опустился на колени: это не мог быть он, Кили остался дома, в безопасности, в надежных стенах Эребора, и все же это, без сомнения, был именно Кили, в самопальной, наспех сплетенной кольчуге, пробитой в нескольких местах.

Кили уставился на него, потерявшего шлем, залитого кровью, словно впервые увидел. Разрубленный наплечник Фили торчал дыбом, вымоченные в крови светлые косицы прилипли к шее.  
\- Едва не задохнулся, - сообщил Кили, криво улыбаясь. Посреди груди расплылось здоровое темное пятно, удар шипастой булавы оставил сплошное месиво торчащих из мяса наспех сведенных колец.  
\- Ты здесь? - выдохнул Фили, - ты же должен быть в Эреборе.  
\- А ты опять тормозишь, - фыркнул Кили, отхаркнулся неловко, попав себе на плечо. Слюна была прозрачной, и у Фили слегка отлегло от сердца. Он попытался поднять брата, но заметил орочий болт, вошедший в бедро по самое оперенье, и вновь замер, не зная, как подступиться.

\- Кили? - выдохнул он тревожно, стиснул его пальцы.  
\- Да пустяки, - отмахнулся тот, попытался присесть сам, но не смог, кровь хлынула из раны, и он повалился обратно, редко моргая.  
\- Что ты хочешь еще, блядь, спросить? - сглотнул он шумно. - Как я сбежал? Почему я поперся следом? Разве ты сам не понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю. Наверное, - выдохнул Фили, рывком отрывая полу поддоспешной рубахи.  
\- Вот и славно, - выдохнул тот, стиснул зубы, когда Фили принялся выдергивать торчащие из плоти кольца. Свернув ткань, Фили прижал ее к ране, пытаясь остановить кровотечение.  
\- Кости целы?  
\- Не знаю, - выдохнул тот, заметно зеленея, и Фили, отрывавший подол от его длинной рубахи, замер. Нечеткий контур раны совсем расплылся в его глазах, дыхание замерло в груди.  
\- Фили, - сглотнул Кили негромко.  
\- Да?  
\- Да не смотри на меня так, блядь, будто я уже сдох! - рявкнул тот, выбиваясь из сил и задышал чаще, - перевязывай, раз взялся.  
\- Да, да, - проговорил Фили, отрывая полосы ткани, - сейчас.  
Он все еще не мог нормально смотреть на рану, но туманная пелена ушла.  
\- Я без тебя сдохну, - сообщил Кили, следя за ним внимательно, - так что будь мужиком. И болт тоже выдерни.  
\- Болт... подождет, - выдохнул Фили, минута слабости миновала, - сейчас я отнесу тебя в полевой лазарет. А ты не зеленей, пожалуйста.  
\- Не буду, - пообещал бледно-зеленый Кили, невольно улыбаясь. Фили чуть приподнял, перевязывая его наспех, не особо удачно, но как сумел.  
\- Обхвати меня за шею покрепче, - велел он, подхватывая его под спину и колени.

Почувствовав, как тот обвил его руками, Фили поднялся рывком, прижав его к себе. Кили заскрипел зубами, застонал от боли, но потом заговорил тихо:  
\- Я не могу без тебя. Не мог так долго. Не мог представить, что ты не вернешься.  
Фили молчал, не зная, что сказать, и не в силах даже это сделать, в горло словно забили плотный ком.  
\- Останемся здесь, - сказал Фили, - здесь, в Казад-Думе. Торин вернется в Эребор как прямой наследник Дурина, обеспечит престол детьми, займет свое место ошуюю Траина. А Казад-Дум теперь мой...наш.  
\- Наш... ловко ты Торина подвинул, - едва слышно фыркнул Кили и прижался щекой к груди брата. - Надеюсь, так оно и будет.  
\- Так и будет, - уверенно кивнул Фили, - Все будет хорошо.

 

Конец.


End file.
